The Forgotten
by poohbearbms
Summary: They had long since been considered mere legends by humans and forgotten by the supernatural world. Bella catches their attention when she was a child and its through her that the legend will be brought back to the world. With her family backing her she is about to turn the supernatural world and Mystic Falls up side down.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries enjoy and let me know what you think :)

Seeing is Believing

She had been sitting on the ground next to the park bench that her mom and friends were sitting on when she first her. Bella had made sure that her mother and friends had eaten their lunches before sitting down to eat hers with her new book. They had been at the park for an hour and only she seemed to see the beautiful lady that was sitting under a tree and feeding the animals. Bella figured out the adults couldn't see her easily enough since her mother and friends were complaining about the large amount of strays in the park that day but were not complaining about the woman that was feeding them. Bella had also noticed the woman was not eating any of the food herself she was giving all of it to the strays. Looking at her almost empty lunch box that was holding her apple slices and lemon bar she had made the night before. Making a decision Bella nodded to herself before standing up with her book and walking over to the tree. She only looked behind her once her mother never noticed she even moved before she walked over and sat down in front of the woman. Bella gave her a smile before holding out her lunch box before speaking to the woman who was even more beautiful up close.

"Do you want some I would give some to the animals too but I can never get any of them to come to me." The pretty woman smiled at the seven year old girl before holding out her hand and nodding her head to Bella's question.

Queen Mab was impressed by the young girl who was brave enough to approach her and enter the fairy circle. Mab had been in the park all morning on the insistence of her son, Oberon, claiming that she would want to be the first to see something that had not occurred in over two thousand years. The fae had been all but forgotten except for in the legions even the supernatural creatures of the world had forgotten them. She had been watching the little girl all morning and she now remembered why the fae had a reputation for stealing children once upon a time. The young girl had been taking care of the adults the whole time and had only just started on her own lunch. What was more astonishing to the queen other than the bravery the young girl had shown was the fact that she was seeing through the queen's allusion as if it wasn't there. The queen's curiosity only grew as the time past and the food was eaten and the girl still sat with her after a while she even started reading the book she brought with her out loud. The girl kept an eye on her own mother while she read, as if expecting her to walk away without checking to remember her own daughter, when the mother did in fact stand to leave the girl stood quickly before waving goodbye to the queen. The queen sat there until the girl was out of view before she seemed to vanish into thin air making her way back to her realm and the Unseelie court no doubt she would be getting a visit from her son and the Seelie court on what they would be doing about this new development. The only thing to show that the queen had been there that day was the fairy ring under the tree where she had sat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella could feel her heart going numb as Edward vanished from her view his parting words echo in her ears disorientating her even more than she already was as she tried to look around and see anything that looked remotely like the trail back to her house. Walking in the direction that she thought was the correct way she stumbled through the forest trying not to focus on the fact that her ex boyfriend ended things two days after her eighteenth birthday. After hours of tripping Bella was soaked to the bone her jacket not being able to handle the rain once it started to poor and freezing from the cold when she caught a root that was above ground because she could no longer see in the pitch black of the forest at night. As she fell to the ground she hit her head sharply on her way down she was shivering and only curled into herself this time instead of trying to get up her thoughts drifting back to the past year in forks before she started to lose conscience.

The first thing that had convinced Bella to try and open her eyes was the fact that she could no longer feel her head injury or the cold. She then noticed she had light shining through her eyelids and could hear a water fall close to her. Opening he eyes Bella had to let them adjust before she could take in that she seemed to no longer be in forks. The beauty of the water fall and the clearing were over shadowed by the beauty of the creatures that were standing in a circle around her. Looking at the faces of the men and women some of which did not look human resembling the creatures now only considered fantasy. She immediately recognized two faces that were standing in the back of the crowd. Sitting up she gave a watery smile as tears began to fill her eyes at the sight of the two companions she had over the years with her mother. When the male she recognized as Oberon stepped forward he knelt down beside the young girl he and his mother had been tutoring in the ways of the fae since their first meeting. Oberon sighed since the events of the past year he had not seen for the girl who would soon be one of them before he spoke the others in the crowd and his mother coming to sit around the girl in a circle his mother on the other side of Bella.

"We have held this day off as long as we could so you could spend a little longer as human with your father but I promise it will only be a year of training to the human world and twelve years here which will pass by quickly and you can go back." Just as he finished speaking Bella felt a jolt run through her body before looking at the others in confusion since this had never happened the other times she had visited.

"It would seem that though you made it to a fairy circle by accident since we were going to visit with you this weekend your body was removed from the circle without our permission so we will be unable to bring you here fully. Meaning your mind and soul is with us but your body is still in the human realm if you choose to go through with your transition now then you will appear to be in a coma there until you go back we cannot send you back untrained that would be too dangerous for you." Ella nodded her head at his words before whispering her reply.

"I was injured and hypothermic and received a concussion when I fell into the circle if I go back I might not make it as a human. Charlie will make sure my body gets healed properly and you can send who you were going to use to pose as me to simply watch over my body while it heals."She watched as the man she considered her father when Charlie could not be there considered her words before snapping his fingers at someone in the circle who smiled widely before vanishing.

"Just relax this will be a painless process and when you open your eyes again be prepared to see the world in a whole new light." Bella smiled as she was pushed to lie down again her head resting in the lap of Queen Mab.

Queen Mab rested her hands on the side of Bella head as her son rested one above her heart the members of their courts focusing their magic with their rulers. Bella's eyes once again drifting shut as the powers of the two fae and their subjects flowed through her soothing the pain of the recent abandonment and the old wounds from her mother as her body began to change as it accepted the heritage she was receiving. She slept even after the group and their rulers had removed their magic letting her own magic develop and finish the changes. Once she was awake again Bella spent the majority of her first few days there with her eyes closed until she could be taught to control her first power that came with her transition. This was fine with her since her store of magic was still growing and she could use the time to talk with Oberon and his mother about her recently broken heart. When the week was up Oberon told Bella that it was time to begin her training before sending her off to a member of the Unseelie court to learn to control her powers.

She was sent to Queen Mab's court because like his mother and her subjects Bella was a dark fae though that did not mean she was bad or evil it was just the fairies way of saying that they were not seers of visions but in fact seers of auras. It was the only power that the fae light or dark had no control over it was always on which meant it was always the first thing to be taught. Being a dark fae Bella was being taught to see beyond the auras around her since she like the others could see the aura of everything around them. She learned that the auras were circles around the plant, animal or person and the auras of plants were only ever in one color which was green though depending on how dark the aura was depended on how much longer the plant had to live if it was black or close to black then there was little chance of it surviving. Animals had two rings in their aura the center ring was either white or black giving the fairy he indication if the animal was light (white) or dark (black). The outer ring was purple and it indicated the health of the animal one again the darker or almost black in color indicated sickness or death the darker it became. Humans and other human like creatures had three rings to their auras the center much like the animals was either white(light) or dark(black) this helped tell them what court they would be in if they were fae or natural inclination was it did not mean they were good or evil. The second ring color depended on which element in nature they were and the darker or lighter was the indication of their health. Orange was for their control or connection to fire if they were not fae, blue was for water, yellow was for air and green was for earth. The third ring showed the most prominent emotion they were feeling at the time.

Once she was use to this and her magic had leveled out Bella was able to focus the auras she saw in the heart of the animal, human, or creature she was seeing and lower the light coming off the plants so not to blind herself allowing her to see what others would normally see if the auras were ignored. She was then allowed to learn to control her elemental powers which after viewing her own aura she found to be earth or more towards the control of plants. She had the best time with this and other lessons such as the knowledge of the plants and what they could be used for like medicine or cooking wise. She was also taught illusions from the Seelie court and Oberon once she had mastered her element. Being reminded that the fairies were a peaceful race unless they were provoked and they were provoked easily since one of their biggest rules was to be kind and respectful. Fae were known to become vengeful if they felt slighted or wronged in anyway. Bella learned that Queen Mab gave the best example of this when Bella's mother would often find herself in trouble after the queen or her son would visit when Bella was younger for what the fae considered malice treatment towards a child. Since children were sacred among fae since they were often times the only ones to see them anymore.

After nine months in the real world and nine years in the fae realm she found herself being immerged in the fae culture more and more the hurt and sadness form her childhood long forgotten as she learned their ways. Lying on the ground in the meadow after her lessons in illusions that day Bella felt a weird taste of metal on her tongue causing her to sit up quickly catching Oberon's attention. The fae that had been sent to her world appearing minutes later, quickly sitting down he was panting hard as if he had come as quickly as he could before speaking to his king and Bella.

"Her father has decided to take his sister up on her offer of moving his daughter to a better hospital. She was transported to a hospital in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She was seen by a doctor there and Her Aunt Carol and uncle before the three adults agreed it would be worth a try to give her vampire blood. It seemed to have healed her body of any lingering side effects of the hyperthermia and concussion they also claim she managed to catch pneumonia as well so that was cleared by the blood as well. The doctor says that it is all up to her to wake up now and she was being visited by her cousin Tyler before I left to come and inform you I had to travel to the nearest portal which was in Georgia before I could get here." The man spoke in a rush of words out Bella smiled as she was reminded of her family in Mystic Falls.

Looking at Oberon, who sighed before dismissing the other fae for a small break before sending him back and turned towards Bella to speak.

"I will work on opening a portal in the Mystic Falls area but for now we still have two more months to prefect your training before you go back to that world to show them that though we may have been forgotten we are still here." Bella grinned before giving him a hug and flying off on the wings that she would only have on this side o the portal having just recently developed the translucent butterfly like wings.

Those two months/years went by quickly as Bella was filled with a renewed determination to see her family again and to bring pride back to the long forgotten race she had become a part of. In the last month/year she had finally come into her maturity in her magic allowing her to finally connect and receive her familiar which was a magpie. She could see this with her new found fascination with things she found to be pretty or shiny. With her maturity came the immortality that all fae had and Bella knew that the only way she would be able to find love again would be with someone immortal like she was not being able to put someone through what Edward tried to put her through. Standing in front of the two courts Bella aced the two people she would miss the most until they would be able to come and check on her in a year. Knowing a thank you would not be received since it was seen as forgetting the deeds done by the fae and herself she waved before stepping into the circle and vanishing from their sight. Fighting to open her eyes she was greeted with the sight of white walls and the steady beeping of the heart monitor before her eyes closed once more knowing her journey was just starting.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight enjoy and please review :)

Hospitals and family

Waking up in the hospital that morning one of the first things Bella noticed was the tube helping her breath in her nose. The second thing she noticed was that she felt stiff and sore all over which caused her to start wiggling her fingers and toes to get the pins and needles feeling to go the finger that was monitoring her heart rate caused the beeping noise to spike and within a matter of minutes a few nurses came rushing into the room she was in. They all seemed to freeze in the entrance to her room as she started back at them she tried to speak but her throat was to dry for words to form. This seemed to spring one of the nurses into action and she ordered one to go get her some water and the other to go find her doctor to let them know she was awake. Walking over to Bella she gentle removed the plastic tube from her noses and was putting it away as a doctor walked in the nurse following with a glass of water and a straw. Once she drank a few sips the doctor began testing her vitals and her memories which she answered. Thirty minutes later he informed her that a nurse would be in every hour to check on her and a few other things like informing her family that she was awake before leaving the room.

The first hour the nurse was kind enough to inform her why her family hadn't shown up yet to smother her with hugs. Their phones were of due to the fact that two days ago her uncle Richard had passed away so they were at the funeral with the whole town so once their phones were on they would be informed on her being awake. She would be more upset about his death if he wasn't a dick and abusive towards Tyler. Her uncle never had the guts to do anything when her dad was present and even less guts to even attempt it on his wife. Bella only knew because Tyler let it slip one of the summers she was visiting and then swearing her to secrecy. By lunch time Bella ended up with a roommate because she managed to remind the staff exactly why a rule had been in place when she was younger. The rule had been established when each time she ended up in the hospital due to her clumsiness she would somehow escape the room and be found outside or in another part of the building. She had made five attempts to leave her room her unsteady legs not deterring her in the slightest. Her roommate was a perky blonde teen who from her aura was a vampire a newly turned one if her being in the hospital had anything to do with it. Bella faintly recognized the girl from her trips to visit Tyler but the only other person around his age she meet and hung out with was his friend Matt. The nurses informed her that they had managed to get a hold of her cousin who claimed to be heading her way soon before shutting the curtains like she asked.

After introducing themselves to each other Bella noticed that the girl was still partially distracted with her new senses. Bella started the conversation with the girl who after explaining that she had been in a car accident with Tyler and Matt asked Bella why she was in the hospital. Bella explained what the nurses and doctor had told her during the tests about being in a coma for a year and waking up exactly a year and a few days later. Their conversation was only interrupted by the arrival of three people at the door all of which Bella recognized. The first to enter was the dirty blond with his hair cut short and spiked in the front he hadn't changed much other than filling out more from the football playing he did with her cousin. He didn't seem to relies she was in the room as he headed over to Caroline a bag of food in one hand and a cast on his other. Her attention was brought to the other two as they approached her bed. The younger of the two was her cousin Tyler who his short dark brown hair was spiked and he two had filled out from all the football he played since she had last seen him. Giving he cousin a smile she scouted over into the middle of the bed sitting up off the pillows and held out her arms. Being careful of the I.V that was still in her arm Tyler sat on the side of her bed before leaning over and giving her a hug his forehead resting on her shoulder. Bella rested her hands on his tense back looking over his shoulder to watch their Uncle Mason move a chair to the other side of her bed. Releasing her from the hug after a few minutes he easily slid her over more so he was able to sit next to her comfortably on the bed. Mason gave a shoulder a squeeze and a smile when she grinned at him taking in the two aura that he had one human and the other that seemed to be a shadow was that of an animal letting her know that he was a werewolf. Tyler's aura was similar though his secondary aura seemed to be sleeping for lack of better words. Turning to the conversation between the boyfriend and girlfriend next to them they caught the last part of the conversation as Matt spoke.

"It's because you're sitting in the dark." Before Matt had the chance to move towards the window Bella spoke up so the curtains would stay closed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Matt the nurses might just see it as you encouraging my escape artistry. They also have them closed because they do not want to strain my eyes since I just woke up from a coma and all." Matt Jumped before looking over his shoulder at the sound of the voice he recognized belonged to his best friend's older cousin.

"It's good to see you awake, maybe now that you are Tyler here will calm down again you always did seem to have that affect on him." Tyler snorted at Matt's comment before giving his friend a small smile hoping that this was a step towards making up for the mistake with his friend's mom before he spoke next.

"Dude if anything my mood is going to get worse first because she will have convinced mom and Uncle Charlie to have her out of here within the next day or two." Bella was nodding her head with a grin on her face which got a laugh out of their uncle before he turned towards Bella and spoke again.

"If your ex-boyfriend even attempts to contact you after causing you to fall into a coma for breaking up with you in the woods he's a dead man." Bella swore she could see a wolf behind his eyes and the same could e said for when she looked at her uncle.

Matt and Caroline looked like they had questions for the comment he made so Bella gave them the short version o the explanation not wanting to go into too much detail. Though even the short explanations had both of them upset in her defense and were promising to help Tyler if he wanted it before Matt had to leave to keep his promise to Caroline about making sure her carnival went as she planned it. Tyler and Uncle Mason stayed for an hour to entertain the two girls before they had to leave for the carnival and their places were traded for Aunt Carol and her dad. The arrival of her aunt was one filled with much tears on her aunts part Bella spent most of it patting her aunts shoulder as she was hugged to death and grinning at her teary eyed dad. Just like Tyler suspected Bella had them convinced to get her out of the room as soon as possible since she thought she had been in the hospital to long as it was. Once the adults convinced the doctors to have her released by the next night they were kicked out so the last of the tests to make sure she was okay and not going to fall back into a coma could be done. Later that night when she was brought back to her room tired from the doctors testing how much therapy she would needed. Her roommate, Caroline had already been checked out of the hospital, Bella had a feeling she was headed to the carnival since that was all she could talk about after Matt left. Bella hoped there was someone there that would be able to help her with her control once they found out she was no longer human. As soon as the lights in her room are turned off by the nurse and her head hits the pillow Bella is asleep.

The next Morning Bella woke up to the smell of McDonalds, opening he eyes she turned her head to where the smell was coming from to see her dad sitting in the chair with the bag of food in his lap and just beginning to take the food out. Bella couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face at the sight of the serenity that was coming off his aura before yawning and speaking to him.

"I really hope some of that is for me otherwise this stay is going to be torture until I get out of here tonight." Her dad jumped before chuckling as she propped herself up against the pillows, handing her food.

They ate in silence every now and then Charlie would glance her way to make sure he wasn't hallucinating her being awake. When they finished their breakfast he had decided to get the hard decisions for the next year out o the way before they could relax until her realize from the hospital later that day. One of the first things they decided was that since she had only been able to complete a month of her senior year before falling into a coma she was going to get her GED only instead of joining her cousin in the high school. The main reasons for this being that since Bella would be doing both some physical therapy and going to see a therapist for any reactions she might have after waking up from the coma she could work her class work around that schedule. The second thing they decided was that since Bella had convinced them to let her out o here early until they thought she would be okay by herself she was going to have the equivalent of a baby sitter in the form of Mason or Tyler at least for the next two weeks.

Once that was decided he also informed her that after her first week home they would go get things to decorate her room in the mansion since they would be staying with them permanently. He also explained that after being convinced to see if transferring her to this hospital would help her he had gotten a job as deputy in the police department in town. He even explained how the sheriff Liz had given him the day off since she had woken up and how long the family had been waiting or her too which was to be expected since news traveled fast in small towns. They were joined by Mason for lunch and a little while after before leaving and with how restless his second aura was acting Bella could tell it was a full moon that night. Bella had never been gladder when the time for her to leave the hospital came around her father laughing at the sight of her practically bouncing in the wheel chair they put her in to leave. Bella had dinner with her dad and aunt knowing that her cousin was at a party and her uncle like always was out wondering around. Falling asleep in her own bed Bella closed her eyes to the sound of a wolfs howl.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. I am trying to write around my new work schedule so once I am use to it the chapters will get longer again and the wait wont be so long. Enjoy and Review :)

Moonstones

As she slept in her own room that night her dreams were filled with her memories of her time with the fae. One memory even reminded her that her magic was going to react like the other muscles in her body after being in the coma or so long. The more she used them the stronger they would become and the easier it would be for her to use her magic and not become tired afterwards. Waking up in the morning Bella could not wait for the doctors cleared her to be able to help with her room. Sure she could have her family do it for her while she supervised and watched but she was to independent for that she wanted to do some of the work herself. Walking slowly across the room to her bath room her legs shook but she managed. The warm water soothed her muscles some as she washed before getting out of the shower to change into a pair of sweats and a tank top. She was just combing her wet hair when a knock was heard at her door and it was opened by an annoyed Tyler. Seeing that she was awake he walked in and closed the door behind him before plopping down on her bed with a sigh. Waking over to her bed she sat down and crossed her legs resting her head on her hands and stared at him. Bella knew Tyler would be spilling his guts soon since he had never been able to keep secrets from her before and she had never kept any from him before either. She was right as Tyler started to squirm before sighing again trying to get her to ask what was wrong before giving in and beginning to talk.

"Things have been weird in town since school started this year with the animal attacks, and the way some of the adults in the founding families have been acting. I also don't think it's a coincidence that I was driving and crashed because of a noise only I could hear and dad's death in the fire. If I believe what the old Lockwood journals say then the animal attacks are vampires and dad died with a few of them that night. I just know dad was not a vampire and if what I saw last night just before seeing Uncle Mason then my family is something else. I can understand not wanting to say anything about it to others outside of our family but if it's the reason I have been having trouble controlling my anger and strength recently I think I have a right to know what it is. That's not what he wants to do though, instead of my uncle trying to explain to me what's going on he is more worried about finding some stupid rock which makes no sense because he had no interest in our families old stuff until he came back for the funeral." Bella watched as some of the anger and stress slowly started to disappear from his aura and body as he ranted.

"I can't argue with you there about wanting to know about what's going on but I bet I could help you on finding out the truth faster." He turned his head and waited for Bella to speak again.

"We both know that until now he has had no interest in what your family owns which means he's probably trying to find it for someone else. You being the only one of the two of you to read the journals fully probably could have the rock found by the end of the day so if you find it then we can give it to him tonight as long as he gives you the information you want." Tyler smirked the longer Bella spoke her plan before giving her a kiss on the cheek and getting up off the bed.

Walking to the door backwards he grinned before saying he would have the stupid rock by lunch time so he could spend time with the best cousin in the world before disappearing down the hall. While she waited Bella eventually found herself bored so she grabbed a book and an old blanket before slowly making her way down stairs and outside into the back garden. Laying down the blanket she lowered herself to the ground before relaxing in the sun and reading one of her old favorite books. She made it half way through the book before taking a short break and lying on her back with her eyes closed. Her magic had been thrumming under her skin since she had been outside and slowly so not to tire herself out to quickly she channeled some of her magic into the ground around her knowing that when she opened he eyes again the auras of the plants in the garden would be as light as they could be. Starting to fill a little sleepy Bella stopped channeling and just laid there listening to the birds and other sounds before she heard footsteps heading her way quickly. A shadow blocked the sun from her face allowing to open her eyes to see a smirking Tyler standing over her once he had Bella's attention he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a stone. Bella's eyes were drawn to it immediately since it was in fact a pretty clear rock seeing where her eyes went Tyler tossed it to her before sitting down on the grass beside her blanket. Bella rolled over onto her stomach as she clutched the rock in her hands she could feel the magic in the stone very clearly and recognized that the magic was old and belonged to a witch. Looking over at her cousin she grinned before deciding to try and get a laugh out of him.

"Do you think Uncle Mason would be mad if I asked for something shinier in return for handing this over to him?" Tyler chuckled at her antics before shaking his head and answering her question.

"I' pretty sure if you asked he would give you something shiny any way but since you don't want to give up the rock you can hold onto it until we see him later he went to a cook out at the Gilberts so he won't be back for a while." Bella grinned before closing he hand around the stone she also grabbed another rock that was on the edge of the blanket.

Before she had the chance to say anything else about it, Tyler jumped up and scooped her off the ground and over his shoulder. Bella screeched hitting his back playfully as he bent down and grabbed her book and blanket before walking with her inside and up the stairs to her room. He dropped her onto her bed before running back out shouting that he was going to get them lunch then they were catching her up on some of the good movies she had missed. Looking at both the stones in her hand Bella knew she was going to e really tired after this but she didn't know who Uncle Mason was trusting at the moment and she didn't need him getting hurt just yet if he trusted the wrong person. Setting down the moonstone on the bed Bella cupped the smooth black stone in both her hands before concentrating on the illusion she wanted to tie to the stone. She was panting when she was done but she was now looking at a second moonstone the illusion she tied to it allowed it to take on the properties anyone who wanted it thought it had so at the moment it felt like old witch magic. Picking up the real one she opened her night stand drawer and placed it inside before closing it. Moving her book onto the top of the night stand she placed the fake on top of it and leaned back trying to control her breathing.

Bella managed to regain her breath shortly before Tyler walked in juggling two plates and cups he sat those down before running off again this tie coming back a minute later with a laptop and a number of movies. They ate as the computer started up and Tyler put in the first movie choosing a superhero movie to start off with Bella paid closer attention as the DC comics played across the screen. They only took breaks between the movies when they really needed to and when both their respective parents came into the room after work to see why the house was so quite. They pulled themselves away from the screen when it was dinner time, Bella putting the fake stone in her pocket as they headed down stairs. Dinner was nice as all for spoke about their day and Bella convinced her aunt to take her to get her hair cut the next day before her first therapy session.

After dinner Tyler and Bella spent the next few hours down stairs watching movies only taking their eyes off the TV when they heard Carol saying good night to Mason and promising to look for the stone. They gave each other a glance before getting up and walking towards Mason, shouting good night up the stairs to their parents Tyler stared down his uncle who asked if they were okay from earlier. Tyler pursed his lips before saying yes and nodding his head for his uncle to follow him. As Mason walked past her to get to the stairs Bella jumped on his back from behind to get a ride up to her room knowing that was where Tyler was headed. Once they were in her room Mason dumped Bella onto her bed as Tyler shut her door. Making sure she had Mason's attention as her cousin sat down next to her Bella spoke up as she reached into her pocket.

"Tyler told me what happened and what has been said between the two of you so I got involved and guess what Tyler found thanks to me." Bella held up the stone but yanked it back as Mason reached or it with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Since you're my favorite uncle I was going to give it to you right away but …. Then I saw how pretty it was and decided I needed something in return since it's such a small rock and it's only going to be a small favor. So what do you say favorite uncle of mine are you gonna give me a small, tiny favor for the small pretty stone." She waved the stone in front of her face with a giggle as Tyler shook his head and Mason smirked thinking she probably just wanted some kind of treat after her therapy session.

"Yes my favorite niece I will do you a favor for giving me that keep sake of my mothers," he was still trying to play it off like there was nothing supernatural about the stone.

"Cool I'll give it to you when you explain how to not trigger your curse to Tyler because no matter what you may think ignorance in this case is not bliss." She saw him frown for a minute before sighing and looking at the two in front of him before he seemed to win a battle in his head and answered.

"Fine you have to cause death in some way be it murder or accident which I did a year ago on accident in self defense against one of my friends who was drunk and wouldn't stop trying to kill me in a fight. He was drunk and acting really strange and wouldn't stop and I got angry like you did a few days ago when I stopped you and next thing I know he was dead and by the next full moon I was a murderous rampaging werewolf. Tyler you don't want to trigger this curse it's painful and hellish please if anything listen to me when I tell you to avoid that kind of trigger because it's not worth the pain and the changes that follow." When he was done speaking Tyler had a contemplating look in his eyes as he took in what his Uncle told him and Bella handed over the stone to Mason.

Bella had been watching his aura closely and Mason believed every word that he was saying and when he spoke about how he triggered his curse she could see suspicion swirling into his aura. Watching the happiness swirl into his aura when the stone was placed in his hands Bella clapped her hands to get both Tyler and Mason's attention. With a grin she pulled the laptop that had been left on her bed from earlier around before speaking.

"I believe I will e able to watch one more movie before falling to sleep tonight so Ty if you would pick out one more movie to watch and Uncle Mason you should come sit next to your favorite niece and watch this movie with us." She grinned widely as Tyler jumped to do as she asked and Mason chuckled as he joined her on the bed.

Bella sat in the middle with the laptop in her lap as they finished off the night with a movie. The grin didn't even leave her face after the movie was over and Tyler and Mason left to their own rooms to sleep. Just before going to sleep Bella opened her night stand drawer pulling out the real stone and walked across the room and opening an old jewelry ox she did not use she placed the real moonstone inside before going back to bed and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight Enjoy and review :)

Adjusting

The morning had been a quite one for Bella her dad had gone to work before she woke up and her aunt was waiting for her in the kitchen when she had slowly made her way down the stairs. They ate breakfast talking about how Bella wanted her hair cut and who would be the best to go to before the appointment later. When they were leaving Bella stopped long enough by the bottom of the stairs to give Tyler a hug since he had only just woke up. The hair salon wasn't that busy so she was in the chair quickly and her hair was being cut. When the stylist was done Bella's hair was to her shoulders and feeling much lighter. Her hair had become even curlier at this length and Bella had to adjust to the change since she had not had her hair this short since she was younger. As they drove over to her first meeting for her physical therapist, Bella couldn't stop playing with strands of her hair. It took two hours but by the time the appointment was over Bella liked her therapist. She had answered any questions they had and in courage Bella to find something active like taking a walk to do so that her body could get use to moving faster. Though she did warn that if she didn't listen to her body when it said it was tired and didn't take a break then she would set herself back. She was also told that she would only have to see the therapist once a week to check up on her progress.

They grabbed things for lunch on their way home before Bella spent the rest of her afternoon with Tyler plotting a path on the Lockwood property that she could walk and eventually jog once she was able. She also knew that until her dad was comfortable with her being in the woods by herself that Tyler or Mason would be joining her on the walks and jogs until she was allowed to do them herself. At dinner Bella told her father about the all clear she received for activities as long as she took breaks as needed meaning they would be able to start on her room the next day. When he nodded his head in agreement Bella grinned before walking to help clean up after dinner. That night she spent it in the living room with Tyler and Mason watching they movies they picked until they could no longer stay awake. She went to bed that night excited for the changes she was going to make in her room.

In the morning when she woke up she made her way to the bathroom and showered as quickly as she could before going to her closet and pulling on a pair of jeans that were bleached and had holes throughout the legs and a old forks police t shirt that she stole from her dad before heading down stairs. In the kitchen she made a simple breakfast knowing that the smell of the food would wake up Tyler and Mason so they could go to the stores with her and help her with her room. Just as she was making her plate of food Bella heard footsteps heading down the stairs and smiled at her uncle as he came into the kitchen followed by Tyler. Once they ate their fill and had changed into cloths they were willing to get paint on they headed out to the store in Masons truck. The shopping trip for her room didn't take very long since she didn't really need anything but paint and a new bed set. All of the furniture in her room were still brand new and didn't need replacing to finish off the design in her room. Bella picked three paint colors two were both grey though one was a darker shade than the other and the third color was a small can of tan paint. She grabbed a tan bed set that had a green and grey nature design before also grabbing some green pillows to put on her window seat in her room.

They stopped by the grill long enough to get lunch to go saying hi to Matt and asking if he wanted to come over and watch movies later which he agreed to before heading back to the Lockwood mansion. They sat down in the kitchen and ate their lunch joking and talking the whole time once they were done Mason ran to a closet and got some of the old sheets out before they headed up to Bella's room. Bella sat on the window seat as she watched Mason and Tyler move her furniture away from the walls and lay down the old sheets to protect her white carpet from the paint. Once that was done Bella grabbed the dark grey paint and headed to the wall that her bed would be pushed up against She stared on the wall while Mason and Tyler tag teamed the other three walls with the light grey paint. Bella got the parts of the wall that she could reach before she traded with Mason who could reach the top of the walls and helped Tyler look for any white spots when they were done they washed up and headed down stairs in time to here the door bell ring. Matt was let in by Charlie before they headed to the kitchen to grab the food and eat it in the living room to watch some movies. Matt had decided to spend the night and volunteered to help finish up her room the next day before he headed into work. Bella slept in one of the many guest rooms that night to make sure that all of the paint fumes were out of her room.

The next morning Bella was once again the first one awake and showered before changing into a pair of old jeans and a tank top before heading to the kitchen. Not feeling up to cooking breakfast she poured herself a bowl of cereal before wandering into the back garden and sitting down on the ground. As she ate Bella decided to call her familiar to her so that she could have an extra pair of eyes in town. Just as she was finishing up her bowl she heard the flapping of wings before a gorgeous magpie landed in front of her. It was about the size of a crow and was black except for the patch of white on the back of its neck and a few places on its wings. Its tail had pretty blue colors and Bella noticed that its beak was white except for the tip which was black. It walked across the ground in front of her and as it walked around it began imitating other bird noises. Bella looked at its aura and found it to be in perfect health before she gave a small whistle and held out her hand for him to hop on. The bird imitated her whistle after settling on her arm using her right hand she picked up a piece of cereal and feed it to the bird. The food disappeared from her hand quickly and the bird returned to singing which it only stopped doing long enough to steal another piece of cereal. Hearing the back door open Bella watched as the bird hopped off her arm and began walking around in a circle farther and farther away from her imitating other bird and sounds when the shadow of her cousin fell over her she could have sworn she heard the bird bark like a dog before it flew off to a nearby bush. Chuckling to herself she decided she would name her familiar jabber since with all of the noise he was making it seemed to suit him.

Accepting the hand from her cousin Bella stood up and dusted of her pants before heading back inside to finish decorating her room. Mason had told them the night before that he would be busy with a friend in the morning but latter on he would be back to help move the bed back into place. Matt was waiting at the top of the stairs entering her room Bella opened the can of tan pain and headed over to the dark grey wall were they had sketched the tree silhouettes the night before. The silhouettes half a tree trunk in each corner and had branches with leaves and flower blossoms in an arch over where her bed would be on the wall. Bella painted the parts that she could reach before leaving the rest to Tyler and Matt. Sitting on her window seat after the painting was done and Tyler began to move the furniture that he could back into place they relaxed until their Uncle Mason would be back to move her bed. Since all they could do was wait Bella added her new green pillows to the window seat and put her new sheets and comforter on her bed so that the only thing left to do would be to move it into place. Mason showed up just as Matt was leaving to go to work and headed up to her room making sure to put her bed exactly where she wanted it before he asked if she would like to go on a walk that day nodding her head she changed into a pair of yoga pants before meeting up with him and Tyler at the beginning of the trail.

Bella walked the trail stopping for breaks as she went and she noticed that whenever she stopped she could hear Jabber singing nearby for a short time. Tyler walked half of the trail they plotted out for her as Mason ran it until he met back up with them at the half way point then he traded places with Tyler who then got a chance to jog the trail before managing to lap them and arrive at the house shortly before they did. Walking up to the house Bella smiled as Tyler tried to tell Mason that he was getting slower rather than faster since Tyler managed to reach us faster than Mason did the first time. She shook her head as the argument continued into the house and only stopped as they settled down for dinner. Charlie was working late that night as was her Aunt Carol so sine it was only the three of them they settled for sandwiches and moved to the living room so Tyler could play Mason in a video game Bella was going to watch them play for a while before reading one of her books. The three laughed and joked around their night only being interrupted once by a phone call to Mason's cell phone before they went back to having fun. When Aunt Carol got back from work she informed Mason and Tyler of their jobs in two days at the volunteer day event she told Bella that she could go as well and help out at the lemonade stand or help Caroline who was also in charge order people around since it would not require her to do much physical work. Bella nodded at her aunt before heading up the stairs and seeing a flash of anger in Masons aura before it was gone again and it was back to showing how tired he was.

The next two days passed by rather quickly for Bella the only important things she did was going on a walk both days on the trail and buying and placing a bird house for Jabber in the garden. He seemed to like and could be seen bringing various twigs and things into it to make it more his own. The morning o the volunteer day Bella got out of bed and dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple tank top with a dark grey hoodie that said live your life in purple. Bella pulled her hair up into a high ponytail before grabbing her black converse and heading down the stairs. She made breakfast or everyone as they all managed to get out of bed before the food was done so they all ate together before heading to the event in their respective cars Bella deciding to go with Tyler and try and find Caroline to see what she could do that wouldn't get her into too much trouble.

When they pulled up Tyler headed off to go do as he was told though he made sure to remind her that if she pushed herself to hard she was going to be in trouble. Bella wandered around the area looking for Caroline and finally spotted her talking to two other girls her age with a lip board in her hands. Bella had noticed the emotions coming off of all three girls first one was feeling happy but her face seemed to say that she was suppose to be upset the other girl was feeling mistrust while Caroline seemed to be a combination of fear and remorse. Walking towards her Bella shouted Caroline's name with a grin catching the threes attention. When she arrived in front of the girls Bella was pulled into a hug from Caroline who began to babble that it was good to see her and that she was so glad she was no longer in the hospital. When Caroline pulled back she turned to the other two girls and introduced them.

"This is Elena Gilbert," She motioned towards the brunet with long straight hair whose emotions did not match the look on her face. Bella noticed that the girl didn't seem to really care who she was being introduced to and that she wanted to go back to talking about what they were talking about before.

"This is my best friend Bonnie Bennett," Caroline motioned to the other girl who had caramel colored skin and dark hair that was curling at the ends. Bella noticed that when Caroline introduced her as her best friend the girls emotions flickered to sadness before the distrust took its place again.

"Elena and Bonnie this is Bella Tyler's cousin who was my roommate in the hospital." After Caroline said who she was Bonnie stuck out her hand for her to shake which Bella took while Elena ignored her and tried to go back to complaining to Caroline about her recent break up with someone named Stefan.

Tapping Caroline on the shoulder and deciding to treat Elena the way she was just treated she asked Caroline if there was a job that she could do that didn't require too much work since the doctors didn't want her back in the hospital so soon for pushing her luck. Bella ignored the gapping Elena as Caroline told her that at the moment only the lemonade stand would fit her requirements before giving her a grin and telling her that they would need to meet up soon to get to know each other better. Ella gave Caroline a grin and agreed before telling Bonnie it was nice to meet her before making her way to the lemonade stand. She managed to hear Bonnie and Caroline scold their friend for being rude to a girl who had just gotten out o the hospital before she was out of ear shot. She spent the day handing out drinks only getting a chance to talk to Mason once when he asked for some lemonade. She noticed that Caroline and Elena disappeared shortly after but thought nothing of it as Mason came to get her to take her home. Bella noticed the pride and satisfaction rolling of his aura in waves on their way home and wondered what he had done that would cause those emotions.

That night after they all had dinner Carol informed the family of what their schedule for the next couple of days would look like as they got the house ready for the masquerade ball that would be held there. Bella was glad to learn that the only thing she would really have to do was find a dress and mask for the event since she was informed she would not be helping set up. That night as Bella drifted off to sleep she tried to think if she could get away without having to wear heels before she began dreaming.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own Twilight and Vampire diaries I will be back up to my normal updates now that I'm use to my schedule enjoy and review :)

Don't mess with her family part 1

Bella was sitting on a blanket in the front yard with a book and her head phones on listening to music. She was wearing a pair of light jeans and a light grey tank top with a light blue kimono over shirt that had a flower pattern on it. It was the second day of the mansion being invaded to set up for the masquerade in two days. She would have been in the back yard in the garden like usual but since it was being used to set up tents for the party sitting out front where they were only unloading vehicles was easier. Being unable to help the others set up or unpack the boxes she chose to sit in the front yard and see how long she could hold up one of her illusions that would keep her out of the way of the others. This illusion was one of the first ones she was taught and was used often by other fae when they visit. This illusion made her invisible to all of the senses even the enhanced ones and used very little magic so testing how long she could hold it was a good way to gouge how much longer she had to adjust to being back in her physical body.

After an hour Bella had stopped trying to read and was sitting there watching the others scurry around doing their jobs though she found herself watching the two girls Caroline introduced her to more than they others. Even more so when she found them talking too two other that from their auras were vampires and they didn't seem to take very kindly to the sight of Mason when they would see him. After lunch time as the crowd moved inside to decorate, Bella was about to pick her book back up again when she caught sight of the only other person outside. Bonnie was standing at the back of one of the U-Haul trucks struggling with a table when Mason wondered outside and was scanning the yard when he saw her struggling. Bella watched as he jogged over to help Bonnie saying he would give her a hand as he reached up to grab the table and Bonnie let go. Just as he was about to pull it out of the trailer Bella watched as Bonnie attention was complete focused on Mason who then groaned as he brought his hands to his head. Mason continued to make noises in pain as he took a few steps back and dropped to his knees he screamed in pain and Bella heard Bonnie saying she was sorry just as one of the vampires appeared in front of Mason and knocked him out. Bella stood up still under the illusion as the other vampire showed up and they placed the unconscious Mason into his truck and Bonnie jumped in before driving away.

Bella watched the younger looking vampire wander back inside like nothing had happened before whistling lowly with her magic as she got the attention of Jabber. The whistle and the intent behind her magic let him know who she wanted him to follow so that she could find her uncle latter knowing that if she wasn't fast enough something bad was going to happen to her uncle. Picking up her blanket and making sure no one else was outside Bella dropped her illusion before heading up stairs to her room. After putting her things up in her room Bella headed down stairs to watch the Elena and the others she knew to be involved sitting in a chair nearby and pretending to read. An hour past before Bella felt the pull to her magic from her familiar letting her know that he had found where Mason was taken just as the two that were left from the group decided to leave the Mason they were heading towards the would deeper on the property and not towards Mason so Bella went to find Tyler. Catching his attention she waved him over seeing the worried look on his face as he asked her if she had seen Mason before she got a chance to speak.

"I just found out where he was I was wondering if you could take me over to where he is." She watched Tyler nod his head yes before heading out the door to his car.

Bella directed him towards the building that Jabber had found Mason in as they got closer Bella placed the invisible illusion on the car and Tyler when she placed it on herself as they came to a stop. Bella noticed another car in the drive way next to her uncle's truck. As Tyler parked Bella turned towards him making sure she had his attention before speaking.

"Tyler your about to find out a few more secrets in this town and you're going to have some questions for me by the time we get back home for now though I just need you to do as a say and when I tell you to do something do it okay." She noticed the look of confusion on his face before he nodded his head and followed her out of the car.

Bella walked into the house with Tyler behind her closing the door quietly before motioning for Tyler to follow her. Walking to the end of the hall Bella saw Mason chained to a chair with a teen and the vampire from before without thinking she held up her hand and cast an illusion on the two before dropping the one on her and Tyler and heading towards her uncle. Mason had a clear liquid and blood running out of his mouth though he was in pain Bella also noticed the look of confusion on his face at the sight of his niece and nephew and his frozen captors. Motioning for Tyler to unchain their uncle Bella gave a smirk before focusing on the two she focused on another illusion allowing her to drop the one that had them frozen. The illusion she cast would have the two thinking that Mason was still chained up in the chair and that they were still getting the answers they needed out of him. Tyler had just finished getting his uncle unchained and out of the chair when they heard the angry words of the male who under the illusion walked towards the empty chair and treated it like Mason was still chained there.

"Oh, I know I've been where you are. Katherine will only rip your heart out, let me do it for her." With his words he stabbed his arm forward before pulling it back like he was holding something other than air in his closed fist.

Bella moved over to her uncle and Cousin and cast the invisibility illusion on them and herself again before she took the illusion off of the male vampire and the human. The three watched as the other two looked around and trying to figure out where the body went and the heart that should have been in his hand. They could see the anger on the males face as he cleaned up the room having no idea that the three were still there as he cleaned up the evidence of the torture muttering about how it had to be the fault of a strong witch but since the cell phone had been left it could not have been one that was working with Katherine since he hadn't been hurt for tying to stop her plans. Bella narrowed her eyes at that statement and was just about to cast another illusion ignoring the curious looks she was getting from her two family members when the younger vampire walked in with the fake moonstone in his hand. They watched as masons phone was picked up and the older of the two texted carol as if he was mason telling her that he was leaving just as the younger one squatted down to pick up the sheet that was supposed to have a body when he released their wasn't one since it was two light just as he was about to ask what had happened he was cut off by the words.

"Oh last number dialed I wonder who that could possibly be," the younger male stood up and tried to get the phone from the other one shouting.

"Damon, don't!"

The one called Damon Smirked at the younger one before dialing the number as he was chased around the room. Bella looked at Tyler and spoke quickly wanting to listen to the conversation before they left to go back home.

"Get him out to the car they can't hear us or the car for now just be quiet opening the front door and closing it. I promise I'll explain when we get home." Tyler nodded before doing as he was told as Bella turned back to the two on the phone as she heard Damon's response to the call being answered.

"Wrong boy toy." A smug smirk appearing on his face as he slapped the younger males hands away smugness in his aura covering the small amount of hurt and confusion that was there as well.

"He's right beside me although his hearts across the room," Bella shook her head at how easily the vampire lied to the person on the other end of the phone.

"I had a very busy day today killed a werewolf, found the moonstone. Hey did you know that he hid the moonstone at the bottom of a well filled with vervain. Guess he didn't trust you very much though he did love you, poor guy." He didn't get to finish the rest of what he was saying as the person on the other end of the phone cut him off.

"Ahh did I put a kink in your master plan I'm sorry." Damon didn't get to say anything else as he seemed to be cut off again before he pulled the phone away from his ear after the other person hung up on him.

"Did lying to her get the reaction you wanted Damon." Bella headed to the door knowing that whoever had been using her uncle was under the impression that he was dead.

Joining her cousin and uncle in the car Bella hopped in the back seat and once they were away from the house Bella dropped the illusion only feeling slightly tired Bella smiled to herself knowing that in a few more days she would no longer feel the effects of using her magic unless she used too much at one time. Bella was glad that the sun had gone down by the time they got back to the house and the volunteers had left sine only a little had to be done the next morning for the dance in two days. They helped Mason out o the car noticing he seemed to be almost fully healed as they headed upstairs to their rooms. Helping their uncle into his room Bella spoke as she stood in the doorway.

"I know you two have a lot of questions and I promised to answer them and I will but let's allow Uncle Mason to shower and we can change into more comfortable clothes before meeting back in here with dinner so I can explain." She got a nod from both men before heading back to her room and changing into a pair of sweet paints and taking off the kimono top before heading down stairs to make three sandwiches.

Tyler joined her down stairs grabbing three drinks and a bag of chips before they both walked up stairs and joined their uncle on his bed with the food. Bella took a few bites of her sandwich before she began her explanation.

"Every myth or legend has some truth to them and never let anyone tell you that it's not possible or something to exist. At one point in time many o the myths and legends did exist on earth but as their numbers dwindled and the humans began to stop believing some choose to leave and the ones that could blend in better with the humans or ones that didn't have the option of leaving are still here. Werewolves, vampires, witches, shifters, cold ones these are the ones that stayed and are the ones that most in the supernatural part of our world are believed to exist and be real but that's not the case. When I was a child I meet someone that was only suppose to be a legend and as I grew older I seemed to win over her favor and eventually I was offered the chance to become like her. My eighteenth birthday was the day this was chosen to happen and I know falling into a coma worried all of you but it was going to happen anyways or I was going to disappear for a year as I adapted to the changes. I'm a fairy and no I don't mean the Disney versions obviously. Before the creation of vampires the fae and other creatures decided to create their own world to live in sine they didn't wish to live with or amongst the humans anymore."Bella paused to eat and let her words settle in seeing the look on Tyler's face she waited for his next words.

"So when we were little and you would spend hours reading any book that mentions fairies that you could get your hands on it wasn't just a phase like mom thought and was because you were trying to learn more about the friend you made." Bella smiled at her cousin before nodding her head yes deciding too give them a summary of her gifts.

"We are considered myths even in the supernatural world because not even the witch spirits remember us. Being a fae means I have a few gifts like I can see auras which tell me how your feeling or if your human. I have control over an element mine is earth so I'm the reason the garden is looking so well at the moment and as you saw my other gift I'm able to cast illusions on others and myself like what I did to Damon and the others and how I made it like we were invisible to them the illusions can affect all of the senses no matter how strong they are as long as I have enough magic to do it."

Bella moved to sit between the two after finishing her food and answering the questions they thought of about this or that being true about fairies. One such question being what they needed to be sure to keep her away from, like keeping the wolfs bane away from the werewolves. Bella made sure to let them know that iron was her greatest weakness and that they wouldn't have to be too worried about it until the others in the group figured out what she was and at the moment they thought she was human. Bella also managed to convince her uncle to hide in the mansion for the next couple of days since Damon had told whoever was on the phone that he was dead and having him walking around would probably really get him killed. Once he agreed Bella gave them a hug before deciding to go to bed knowing the next day her aunt was going to be taking her dress shopping in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries review and enjoy :)

Masks and Changes

Bella was sitting on her window seat an empty bowl of cereal sitting next to her as she waited to for the others in the house to wake up. Her aunt would come and get her when it was time to go shopping. Bella's mind was wandering between the supernatural events that were taking place in town that seemed to want to drag her family into their problems. She was also thinking about the results on her test to get her GED she only had to take two classes since the requirements to graduate in Virginia were slightly different from the ones in Washington and since she had been taking as may advanced classes as she could get away with before she was I a coma she only needed a few more. Hearing her name being called by Charlie, and her aunt trying to tell him she was capable of walking up some stairs to get her niece. Grabbing her bowl Bella heads to the door slipping on a pair of flip flops she meets her aunt in the middle of the stairs and kisses her cheek as she passes doing the same to her father who is sitting at the island in the kitchen with Tyler and Mason. Looking at her uncle who looked much better from the day before, Bella placed her bowl in the sink before giving him a hug from behind and whispered into his ear before letting him go.

"Don't leave the upstairs area today we won't the others to think you have vanished we'll talk plans when I get back." She kissed his cheek quickly before walking quickly to join her aunt.

Bella couldn't stop the grin on her face knowing that in the next couple of days she would be back to her normal health and then she could start exercising with her cousin and really start using her magic like she wanted to. Linking arms with her aunt Bella waved goodbye as she was pushed out of the house her aunt grumbling about waiting until the day before to go shopping. Giving her niece a look as they got into the car her Aunt seemed to come to a decision ad spoke as she pulled out of the drive way.

"Since we are going shopping for a dress for tomorrow, I took the day off ad we are also going to be shopping for the rest of your wardrobe since your clothes from Forks aren't made for the climate here. I just didn't tell you so you couldn't find another excuse to push back the shopping trip or try ad use the men in our family as an excuse either." Bella Shook her head but saw the truth in her aunts words since she had been putting off the shopping every chance she got.

Heading to the first store they managed to find her mask but after that they seemed to be unable to find a dress that they both could agree on. As the searched the third store of the day her aunt was distracted by a phone call as Bella searched the racks for a dress that would work for the next day. Not watching where she was going she bumped into someone. Looking at the person she grinned seeing Caroline noticing that under the happy exterior she was giving off there was a lot of worry. Giving Caroline a grin she checked on her aunt one more time before her attention was brought back to the dress shopping as Caroline spoke.

"Hey, I spotted you from across the store; please tell me you're not really shopping for a dress the day before?" Bella could only smile ad shrug her shoulders having guessed that Caroline was someone who cared about the details and had bought her dress months ago.

"Hello to you to, and yes I am shopping for a dress now mostly because I hate shopping and pushed it off as far as my aunt would let me get away with it. I have a mask we just can't seem to find a dress to go with it." Caroline grinned ad held out her had asking to see the mask silently, getting a good look at it she grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her two aisles over before pulling a dress off the rack ad pushing her towards the dressing room.

Bella smiled knowing she had been right about getting her help in the fashion department since it was something she hadn't cared much for in the past. Trying on the dress Bella grinned brighter before slipping out of the dressing room to show her aunt who was standing by Caroline phone back in her purse. When both voiced their approval of the dress Bella went back into the changing room to change back before joining them back in the store to hut for some shoes to wear with it. Once they were checking out ad Caroline had gotten the accessories she had come for Bella gave her aunt a look silently asking if the girl could join them on the rest of their shopping trip. When her aunt nodded Bella turned back to Caroline to ask.

"From the looks you have been giving some of my outfits you are under the same impression as my aunt who informed me today we would also be shopping for the rest of my wardrobe. I was wondering that if you're not busy, you would be willing to help with that as well." Caroline's form of answering Bella's question was to grab her arm and pull her into the next store with her smirking aunt behind them.

This continued for the rest of the day With Caroline's help her aunt was able to convince Bella that there was more to wear than just one style of jeans and t-shirts. They had only stopped shopping to get lunch ad had managed to finish just before diner. Saying goodbye to Caroline and heading home Bella was sure that her walk-in closet would be closer to being filled now. After diner Bella wet up to her room and began to put ere w clothes away in her closet ad through her old ones at least ones that weren't her favorites into a box to be give to good will since she would not need them any longer. As she was doing this she heard a knock o her bedroom door the a knock on her closet door frame Turning to her cousin and uncle Bella gave them a small smile and stopped putting her clothes away and joined them. Looking at them Bella gave their shoulders a squeeze before she began talking.

"At the moment I this town the only people who matter to me is my family sure I'm working on making a new friend to add to the mix but as of right now I don't know her well enough to care yet. There's no doubt that at the end of tomorrow night Tyler is going to be a werewolf no matter how much we don't want that to happen. Even if Uncle Mason, you decided to make a reappearance tomorrow this Katherine who you know is the reason for your own change isn't going to leave her plans to chance any longer. The others are going to definitely focused on her if the way they were acting after the phone call is any indication on who they are really after. Which means my payback for them involving your torture can wait until they finish with their plans and we help Tyler adjust to the changes. Besides I haven't quite worked out all the details and it has to have a good enough warning to leave my family out of her and their plans. If it makes you feel better Uncle I can put a illusion on you to make you invisible ad you can follow them around so we can know what their up too" Bella watched as her words sank in and she watched the worry and fear behind their eyes change to determination just as their auras changed to the same.

"So since we have that taken care of help me finish putting my clothes away and I'll watch you play which ever video game it is you want though I am not promising trying to play it as well." Tyler grinned and shot up heading to her closet while Uncle Mason shook his head and gave her forehead a kiss before leaving her room.

Bella ad Tyler finished her closet and played the game that Tyler picked until they both decided to go to bed so they would be well rested for the next day. After a good night sleep Bella spent the morning on her window seat since she couldn't go out to the garden until the things for the party were taken down. Aunt Carol came into her room just before lunch time and dragged her down the stairs for a quick lunch before taking her up stairs to get ready for the party she spotted her father ad cousin sitting on the couch watching a football game as her uncle was on the computer next to them. Bella's hair was curled perfectly before the sides were pulled back and held by black jeweled clips, her makeup was simple ad a bright red shade of lipstick was used on her lips. Her dress went to her knees as was strapless it was white with layered lace o the bottom ad had a black lace design on the top around her waist ad middle with a black bow around the middle and tied in the front. She put o a simple pair of black heels and the only jewelry she wore were a pair of black dangle earrings. Bella put her mask on last and it was a black lace eye mask the design was swans on each eye their heads meeting in the middle above her nose.

Bella headed across the hall to her uncle's room and knocked on the door when she was give the come in she grinned.

"Ready to become the invisible man for the night?" Bella teased as she closed the door behind her.

Mason grinned at her and nodded concentrating on her magic she cast the illusion on her uncle she grinned as he tried to see if she couldn't see him only to laugh and remind him since she cast the illusion she can see through it. Opening the door she let him pass her before following him down the stairs. Bella wondered around the different booths watching the fire entertainers when she spotted Stefan by his aura keeping a eye on him she watched as a female appeared right behind him and noticed that she looked exactly like the Elea girl Caroline introduced her too even her aura was almost exact except for the fact that Bella could see I her aura that she was a vampire and not the human she meet before. She moved closer and listened with half an ear to her conversation ad noticed a human girl about to approach them Bella interfered quickly casting a minor illusion on the three and one on the crowd to ignore what was going on with the three.

She watched as not Elena acted out killing the girl to prove her point before walking away as she left the illusion Bella made sure that the vampire couldn't tell that she really hadn't killed the girl. When she was gone Bella dropped he illusion o the other two ad watched as Stefan upon releasing that someone tricked them into thinking the human was killed compelled the girl to leave the party. A short while later Bella spotted her uncle following not Elena ad Caroline up the stairs. She sat near the stairs and watched Caroline come back down and go searching for her cousin and Matt. She watched as a young man ran past her up the stairs a few minutes later before jogging back down at a slower pace. She watched as Caroline's best friend began searching the crowd for someone and watching her disappears with her when she found her. Bella watched as Caroline brought a drunk Matt back down the stairs before heading back up with her aunt Bella knew that Tyler had changed and he would want to know why Caroline was reacting the way she was.

As they headed up the stairs Bella watched as her uncle stood at the top of the stairs and Damon came down them acting like he was helping a drunken Elena down them. Bella waited down the stairs knowing her aunt was going to call the cops. When her dad and Liz arrived along with two other adults Bella waved before leading them up the stairs to the room were the young girl was dead ad Caroline ad Tyler gave their stories about what happened. Bella listened as Caroline told the tale of a fight and the young girl tripping ad hitting her head and not breathing when they checked to see if she was okay. Walking down the hall to her room Bella heard her uncle following her and once they were in her room she dropped the illusion on him. He gave her forehead a kiss before walking back to be with Tyler and her Aunt as the cops brought the body out of the house and it was cleared of all the guests.

After taking a quick shower Bella changed into a pair of Pajamas before heading to her cousin's room hearing him shower. Bella knocked on the bathroom door to let him know she was there before going to lay down on his bed. When he came out in his Pajama pants and joined her on his bed the look I his eyes told her he didn't want to talk about what happened so she gave him a hug before resting her head on his shoulder and going to sleep knowing that her cousin didn't want to be alone to face the changes the morning and the next full moon would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight review and enjoy :)

Plans and wolves

The day after the masquerade Bella was found in her room working on her online class as other workers got the decorations and tents down with her aunt supervising. Bella had sent Jabber off after vampires to find where the Salvatore brothers had taken Katherine. Mason was sitting at the on the floor with books and his laptop doing some research of his own on the curse Katherine had told him she needed the moonstone to complete. Bella had already figured out that the curse of the sun and moon was a fake but she wanted her uncle to figure it out on his own. They remained in her room for another two hours before heading down the stairs and to Mason's truck to go pick Tyler up from school so they could start getting him ready for the next full moon which he was nervous about. When Mason pulled into the parking lot the final bell had already rung Bella hopped out of the truck and moved around the truck so she was leaning against the driver side door as Mason rolled down his window to wait for Tyler to see them. It only took a few minutes for the feeling of being watched to come over them. As Bella searched for Tyler she spotted Stefan, and Bonnie staring in their direction in shock at the sight of her uncle. Trying to hide the smirk on her face Bella turned towards the buses in time to see Tyler heading their way with Caroline in tow and a look of determination on his face. Grinning Bella waved at Caroline and gave her a hug as they reached the truck looking her cousin in the eyes she silently asked if he was sure he wanted her in on the secret before he nodded his head and they all got into the truck with the two still watching in the distance.

When they got back to the Lockwood mansion the workers were done taking down the tents outside so Bella headed to the garden so they could have the conversation with some privacy. Once they were all seated Tyler was the one to begin the conversation.

"Uncle Mason has already told us that we are the only werewolves in town so I know you're not one but with your display of strength earlier today its clear you're more than in the know and since they won't tell me what you are I was hoping that you would." Caroline tilted her head at Tyler before dragging her eyes to his uncle and Bella.

"Look I can understand if you take your time in trusting me but my actions the last time you were involved had nothing to do with you or your mom personally. Damon and Stefan attacked first and my instinct is to retaliate especially when I don't know how they're going to treat my family with me being here or gone." Mason spoke while staring Caroline in the eye so she could know if he was lying as Bella watched the young vampire's aura slowly started to lose the nervousness and began to become tranquil.

"I'm a vampire Ty, I was turned recently by Katherine and like always it has to do with Elena and that stupid stone Katherine wanted." Bella grinned at Caroline as she spoke happy for the show of trust before Mason took back over the conversation.

"So let's get down to the real reason we have to talk as you have probably noticed throughout the day you have better senses ad you have gotten much stronger seemingly overnight. You are going to have to learn to control all of that or the day before and after the full moon is going to be a whole lot worse since werewolves get a boost during that time that lets us match or become stronger than vampires. The very first thing we are going to have to work o though is your temper and the best way to help you control that aggressive response that comes with that anger is fighting so I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. Since Bella here has been cleared for harsher work outs I figured you could be her punching bag as I teach herself defense ad since Caroline here is going to be joining our little group it couldn't hurt to teach her a few things to so she doesn't need saving like her friend always seems to."

Bella knew that her uncle had already spoke to her father about it and to say Charlie was happy to know that she would have more than just pepper spray to defend herself with would be a understatement. Since Caroline's mom was also a cop Bella bet that Caroline would be encouraged to learn as well. Watching the other two's auras as they decided if they wanted to go through with this or not she was glad when they both agreed. They spent the rest of the time figuring out how to work their meetings around their schedules of school ad sports practices respectively before Tyler wet to take Caroline home.

It had been two days since they had talked to Caroline and they would be having their first defense lesson the next day. Caroline had taken it upon herself to tell Tyler what was going on in Elenas group so the wolves and Bella knew there was yet another vampire in town and a original lurking around the night as Bella was slowly jogging after Mason ad Tyler o their trail she stopped at the sounds that Jabber began making as he came into rang. Coming to a stop Bella held up her arm for her magpie as her family headed back towards her. AS he made the noises as if really speaking to her Bella saw the memory of Bonnie and Jeremy leaving the tomb like area with blood on their cloths. Nodding to the bird Bella began jogging again only a little bit faster, As she ran she asked her uncle if he wanted to check out it out since she was pretty sure it was where Katherine was being kept if their injuries were anything to go by. She didn't slow down as she ran up stairs to change into a pair of ripped jeans and pull a hoodie on over her tank top. Mason joined her back down stairs a few minutes later letting her know that Tyler was going to stay home and cover for them if her aunt and dad got home from work before they returned.

Getting into Masons truck Bella had her Uncle follow Jabber towards the tomb the others were seen leaving. Once they reached the area Bella had her uncle park his truck out of sight before they got out and she placed her invisible illusion on them both. Jabber sat on a tree branch near the entrance to keep watch as they entered Bella sensing some strong magic lead the way as her uncle muttered about paying more attention to his family journals. Coming to the area that the magic was coming from Bella noticed it seemed to be a barrier spell but what it did and who else it affected she didn't know or had the chance to examine as Jabber sent a warning through their connection of the arrival of two other people. Bella moved her uncle away from the hole that served as a door. Hearing the running footsteps and the shout of Stefan's name Bella called up her magic as Elena ran past and stopped just short of the barrier. Just before she could move to pass the barrier she was grabbed from behind by Damon who pushed her into the wall and said.

"Don't you dare." His voice having a slight growl to it.

"Stefan's in their Damon how could you let this happen," Elena had deciding to accuse him

"I was to busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission," Bella zoned out their voices and focused on the feel of the barrier once she figured it's intent was to keep vampires inside she grinned and before looking at her uncle and asking.

"Do you think having the one who tortured you and the one who didn't stop him trapped in there with no food and only each other and her for company and unable to help the human their fighting over, suitable revenge?" She watched as her uncle seemed to weigh his options and what he had learned about the two before nodding head.

"Of course I still have to work out what's in store for her since she is the cause of the pain and suffering for both members of my family and that's not even including the heart break she caused you." Bella turned back to the two people that were arguing just in time to see Damon convince Elena to leave.

Working quickly Bella cast an illusion on the girl that would make sure she would continue to head home before casting another one on Damon. Watching as he turned to face the hole just in time for his brother to walk up to it.

"Of all the idiot plans Stefan… I'll figure out a way to get you out." As Damon spoke he walked closer to the barrier as Stefan answered not releasing yet that his brother was once again under an illusion.

"It's alright I'll handle myself," Stefan had looked down as he said his reply and didn't catch his brother taking the last step to stand in front of the barrier only needing to take one more to be trapped as well.

"Bonnie has the moon stone," Stefan didn't get to say the rest of his words as Damon pushed his way past his brother.

Bella ended the illusion on Damon and watched as he began to curse and through a fit he and his brother looking around and trying to figure out how they had been trapped in an illusion once again. Their commotion brought Katherine to the entrance and Bella could see the smirk forming on her face as she released Damon was now trapped with her too. Stepping forward to stand in front of the barrier with her uncle behind her Bella dropped the illusion which caused all three vampires to focus on them very quickly. Damon seemed to be the first one to recover from them seeming to appear in thin air, Bella focused on his aura as he began to speak.

"Nice witchy juju, I get it I obviously upset you for attacking Mason if you drop the barrier and let me and my brother out so we can go protect his girl that would be great." Bella couldn't stop the laugh she let escape at his words before shaking her head and grinning.

"I'm not a witch so until Elena and Bonnie figure out how to drop the barrier your stuck I'm sure that the other vampire you have in town and the witch can protect Elena until they get you out. Besides trapping you in here with someone you clearly want nothing to do with seemed like a better way of getting revenge than torturing you the same way you tortured my uncle." Bella could see the anger in Damon's aura but she could also see that he was also impressed with her tactic for revenge before she looked behind him to Katherine.

"Of course this revenge is child's play compared to what I have planned for you plus this also serves as a warning I honestly could care less about what going on with Elena but you will leave my family out of your plans from now on and you can pass that on to the original that's been lurking about town. I would take my advice since you don't know what I am or what I can do." Waving at the three vampires Bella turned away and headed out the door her uncle following behind after allowing Katherine to know if she hadn't released it yet that it was over between them.

After returning home and eating dinner with Tyler and her aunt Bella headed up to her room and fell asleep. The next morning Bella spent with her uncle setting up one of the cellars to hold both himself and Tyler. When they took their break before their short training session to help the aggression before the full moon that night Bella headed to the grill. As she sat at the table and ordered her food she noticed the female werewolf making her way around the room and tried to hide her laugh as she confronted the man who seemed to think he could pull one over on her nose on the night of the full moon. Bella noticed the recognition flash through the wolf's aura before she turned her way dismissing the man and sitting down in the chair across from her.

The woman had blonde curly hair to her shoulders and seemed to be faking the smile on her face before talking to Bella.

"I'm looking for my friend Mason Lockwood you wouldn't happen to know where I could find him would you." Ella just raised her eyebrow at the woman before smiling a fake smile back and answering her.

"You must be new to town if you have to ask if I know my own uncle and I would happen to know where he is but if you really were his friend he would have sent you his new cell number so, no, I won't be telling you where he is." When she finished speaking she cast an illusion on the woman that made her think that Bella had gotten up and left and the woman followed the illusion towards the bathroom as Bella received her food to go and walked out the door to her uncle's truck .

As Mason drove the home Bella gave him the description of the woman and he confirmed that he didn't want any of his family involved with her since she was a werewolf who liked transforming near campers and the killing the transformation brought with it. They meet Tyler and Caroline in the cellar later on for their session afterwards they headed down to the cellar so her uncle and cousin could be chained up. Bella had informed her uncle that his wolf bane coattail to weaken himself before the transformation would not be necessary because she could cast an illusion to help them both through their transformations.

When the processes started Bella wove her illusion quickly and the whimpers of pain stopped but both Bella and Caroline remained behind the gate just in case. Watching and hearing the bones breaking as the body began to change from human to wolves Bella was glad that they were unable to feel the pain thanks to her illusion. When both were wolves Bella looked at Caroline and grinned seeing the nervousness leaving her aura and only calmness coming from the two wolves. Bella and Caroline watched the two wolves interact with each other and they were glad for the illusion again when they began to change back into humans. Bella dropped the illusion once they were both human and both girls moved quickly to open the gate and comfort the two as the physical toll of the transformation caught up with them. Bella was very glad for thinking to invite Caroline to spend the night ahead of time when she needed the help of getting the two back to the house and into their rooms. That night as Caroline joined her in her room Bella gave the girl a hug before pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

"You helped my family tonight and you've proven I can trust you for that alone when you decide you wish to stop trying to guess at what I am let me Know and I'll tell you just not tonight because I think we both can use some sleep." Caroline grinned before nodding her head and giving Bella another hug before they both went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey I know it been forever since I have updated but here's the next chapter I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Review and tell me what you think :)

The calm before the storm

It had been a week since Bella had locked the brothers in the tomb with the ex and Tyler's first transformation. Bella had spent the time on her coarse work, learning to fight with Caroline and her magic. She had heard from Caroline the night before that Elena had struck a deal with the original in town to get the brothers out of the tomb. Bella wasn't to irritated by their release they were in the tomb longer than she thought they would be so her nature for revenge was sated until at least Katherine was released then well she was sure that not even the others in the town would stop her. Looking down where her hands rested in the grass in the garden, Bella smiled at the daffodils that were growing between her fingers and knowing the meaning of rebirth they represented and the double meaning that picking one flower or having one grow near Katherine would give her the indication of misfortune she would face should she ever step foot out of the tomb.

As Bella sat there for a few more minutes she heard the warning whistle from Jabber who was nesting on the roof of the mansion. With a burst of power through her fingers Bella broke the stems of the flowers as close to the ground as she could and using her control of earth preserved the flowers as they were before standing up and making sure there was no evidence of her practice before walking towards the front yard. Coming around the side of the house Bella eyes were immediately drawn to the aura that was with her aunts. The first thing about this aura that caught her attention other than just how old it was; was the core which was unlike hers, Tyler's, Stephan's, Katherine's, and Elena's this core was just as light as Caroline's. The net thing she notices about the core was that his element was that of water and his emotions were centered around curiosity. As Bella approach the steps she was able to focus on his appearance noting that he stood around five foot eleven with brown hair that was just reaching his ears and groomed to look like a professional which went along with the suit he was wearing. Just before greeting her aunt and their guest Bella noticed that his brown eyes gave away his age just as much as his aura did.

She caught her aunt's eye who had on a smile while shaking her head before waving her over for an introduction.

"Bella this is Elijah Smith he's a writer who wishes to know our town history," Bella smiled at the vampire and nodded her head in greeting choosing not to talk and see how he would act around her.

"Hello there, I've heard a lot about you," he held out his hand for Bella to shake when she placed her hand in his he brought it to his lips for a kiss his aura still brimming with curiosity.

"Speaking of Bella I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor in two days Elijah was hoping to get a tour of the old property lines and though Jenna has agreed to show him around I was wondering if you would be able to go as well." Bella looked at her aunt as Elijah released her hand and looking at her aunts face understood the underlying context that she wanted someone from her family there since she would be too busy and she couldn't trust the boys to stick to the tour.

"Of course where and when?" Bella gave her aunt a grin before looking towards Elijah for the answers to her question.

Once she knew the time and place Bella made the escape to her room hoping to avoid the others historical society guest having spotted Damon near the bar. As she entered her room she walked over to her desk and placed the daffodils in the vase on her desk before walking back down the stairs and out the door as she received a text from Caroline telling her to come out side so they could go. Passing her aunt and Elijah who were still talking on the porch Bella greeted Caroline noticing that Caroline was having a hard time keeping her eyes off Elijah before giving her a nudge and walking around to the passenger side of the car. Smiling to herself as throughout the car ride Caroline tried to talk herself out of the attraction she was feeling for the older vampire which caused Bella to giggle when Caroline only talked herself into it being a good thing that she was moving on and that she would see how Elijah acted first before completely ignoring the feelings. Bella also heard her mumble about how he was defiantly a gentleman at least with the way he spoke with and to the mayor. Bella shook her head before changing the conversation to how school was going for the young vampire as they walked into the bar spotting Mason sitting at the bar with Alaric and Jenna. The friendship having sprouted from Mason refusing to keep the secrete from his childhood friend Jenna since he had decided to stick around which pushed Alaric to come clean to her and in turn Mason who then bonded with Alaric over their bad choices in female significant others in the past read Katherine and Isabel. Masons friendship with the two increased their presence in Bella's life and the three adults were becoming quite protect of Caroline, Tyler and herself once they noticed the other teenagers behavior around them.

Sitting down in the booth against the back wall near the pool tables Bella laughed as Caroline changed their conversation to clothes once she noticed Bella was wearing one of the outfits Caroline had helped her pick out. She was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans and an off the shoulder sweater that was black with her hair in a bun with small braids in it and a pair of grey converse. Shaking her head the both turned their attention to Matt when he showed up to take their orders as they waited on their food they spotted Elena heading their way with Bonnie behind her. According to Caroline the two girls were convinced that Bella was a threat two Elena's safety so as long as Caroline was friends with Bella and Tyler they were not talking to her. Which was proven true when they walked past the table and ignored Caroline's greeting; Bella seeing Caroline expression decided to distract her from the others.

"Hey our work out and training is getting moved to tomorrow because Aunt Carol decided that I need to supervise the tour that Elijah is getting tomorrow from Jenna so I was wondering since you are Miss. Mystic Falls that you would know more about the town than me so I was wondering if you would tag along. Plus then you can see the look on Alaric's face when he decides to be all overprotective boyfriend on Jenna tomorrow and no doubt since Mason heard me he will show up as well." Bella look out of the corner of her eye to see Mason nodding his head in agreement to that statement before turning her attention to Caroline who slowly began to smile before nodding her head.

"Of course I'll come with you and I get to meet the very hot vampire who was at your house earlier for that boring meeting Damon went to." Caroline statement had Bella laughing seeing how Elijah's charm seemed to have an effect even on Caroline who had only caught part of his conversation with her aunt.

Bella and Caroline spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing and ignoring Elena and Bonnie's presence. Two days later Bella got to see firsthand how well Elijah's gentlemanly charm worked as he had Caroline enchanted though he seemed to be almost as distracted by her as she was with him though he was trying to not let it show. Jenna was having fun talking with all three as she and Caroline seemed to be giving a good tour to both Elijah and Bella who as they reached the end of the Lockwood property were greeted by the sight of the beginning of the Fells property. Bella and Caroline had to stop themselves from laughing at Jenna's statement about men being territorial creatures and Elijah's agreement though only Bella seemed to catch that he wasn't looking at the two approaching men but at Caroline when he agreed. Mason and Alaric seemed to have perfect timing and when they reached the three, Jenna greeted Alaric with a kiss before turning towards the other three and speaking.

"Elijah this is my boyfriend Alaric Saltzman and my friend and Bella's Uncle Mason Lockwood." Elijah shook hands with them both as Mason spoke up about why they had shown up.

"We were going to stick with the plan of meeting up with you at lunch to see if the history buff here could be any help but Charlie called and wanted me to come check on Bella since Carol forgot to mention she had Bella helping out today." At Masons words Bella could see the understanding appear in Jenna's aura and the confusion beginning to mix with the intrigue in Elijah's aura as his attention slightly shift from the small blonde vampire to her friend.

"That's fine I was interest in seeing the old slave properties in the area if you gentlemen wish to join us of course." Jenna seemed to grin wider at the prospect of having her boyfriend with her before excusing herself to go get the list from the car.

"Alaric Saltzman, your one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect though Bella, Mason and even Caroline are not." Elijah's voice was smooth as he spoke and Bella filed away the information about Elena having ditched Caroline completely due to their friendship.

"So is Jenna but I already know she can handle herself and if Masons teaching is anything Bella and Caroline are on their way to being able to as well. Elena made her deal and I'm holding you to your end of it at least as long as it last since she has Damon and Stefan on her side."Bella and Caroline rolled their eyes at the conversation before Elijah spoke again a smirk starting to appear on his face Bella noted that respect was filtering into his aura.

" You don't have to be protective I don't really pursue humans," Seeing the look on the men's faces as he stepped around them to follow Jenna as Elijah spoke again causing the girls to laugh at his joke.

"It's a joke you two lighten up." Bella grinned at the men before moving to catch up to the older vampire knowing that as long as they stayed out of Damon's or Stefan's plans she wouldn't have a cause for worry.

The group continued the tour and this time the conversation was filled with many facts shared between Elijah and Alaric who seemed to be pleased to find someone in this town who he could talk history. After a few more hours of walking around Bella needed to take a break so they headed to the grill for lunch. When they arrived they spotted Damon sitting at a booth with a woman who Jenna seemed to recognize and Bella and Caroline were called over to Tyler who was playing pool with matt who had a rare day off work. As Bella and Caroline made plans with Matt and Tyler for a movie marathon at their mansion later Bella and the two boys noticed the exchanging looks between Caroline and Elijah but choose to no comment on it. As they ate Caroline kept Bella informed on the conversation with the adults letting her know that Damon had come up with the wonderful idea of a dinner party which Elijah and Jenna and Alaric were going to but Mason turned down the offer stating he had plans with Charlie later. Shaking her head quietly Bella and Carline shared a look knowing what normally happened around Damon's plans they made sure to give Tyler a heads up to avoid the other teens as much as possible for the rest of the day and to stick by Matt.

The rest of the tour went by smoothly after lunch and Bella and Caroline joined the boys at the house for the movie night only slightly tired from the hours of walking. By the end credits of the final movie Bella was the only one awake at two O'clock in the morning so just before joining the others in getting some sleep she moved across the room to check in her jewelry box to make sure the moon stone was still there. Running her finger over the top of it Bella decided that the next time they got the chance she and Caroline would see about trying to get some answers out of the original vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight Enjoy and review and i promise the next chapter will be out in a few days.

Deal or no Deal

They were sitting in the back booth watching the interactions between the Scooby gang as Mason had called them the day after they supposedly handled what they deemed a threat to Elena. It had been a few months since that November day in which the dinner party that boosted the group's confidence in subduing the original vampire Elijah happened. Alaric had been kind enough to inform the group on how Elena had gone back on her word and daggered the original that night. Bella had talked to Caroline, Tyler, and Mason and asked them to watch and wait with her because she couldn't keep fixing the mistakes the group was making in regards to the girl all the problems seemed to revolve around. So they focused on school and the other events in the town taking note of the times the gang handled another threat this time in the form of witches that didn't take kindly to the girl's manipulation to allow Bonnie to become a stronger witch. Caroline and Tyler no longer being a concern of the Scooby gang flourished under Mason's instruction and Bella's attention. Tyler's temper had disappeared almost completing only surfacing when his friends and family were involve in what set his temper off in the first place. Bella hadn't thought a core of light could get any brighter but Caroline seemed to prove her wrong as herself worth grew in bounds now that she had stopped competing with Elena.

While Tyler played pool with Matt who was on his break Bella sat with Caroline who was working on her last minute details for the dance. Bella was only listening with half an ear since she was distracted by the comments about Alaric's unusual behavior the past couple days and combine that with Katherine's disappearance Bella knew something was up. She got her answer when Alaric walked up to the bar to have a drink with Damon, Bella notice immediately that Alaric was being possessed by something else for two reasons the first being his light core was suppressed by a very dark one and I that wasn't a clue the act that the other aura showed to be a combination of old vampire with a hint a wolf from the distance. Caroline seeing where Bella's gaze fell leaned closer to her friend to whisper the conversation that was taking place to her friend hearing the words Bella smirked. Seeing the look of mischief on his cousin's face Tyler headed their way as they got up from the boot and headed to the door sending a text to Mason to meet them at the mansion as they reached the parking lot. The smirk hadn't left Bella's face as the entire trip to the house and was still present as they sat down around her room waiting for her to fill them in on the plan that was forming in her head.

"We all know that Klaus is going to make his move tonight and it involves Elena, who will no doubt have one of her freak out moments and run to her safety net in the Salvatore basement. So I was thinking why not get to the safety net first and un-dagger him and get Klaus off our backs at the same time." The others began smirking along with her before helping with getting the details hashed out.

An hour later Bella was sitting on her bed dressed in a pair of faded green skinny jeans with pockets down the sides with a tight fitted tank top with buttons down the front. Bella was watching Caroline work her magic on her blonde hair before putting on the black hat and gloves. When Caroline sat down next to her on the bed to put on her heels, Bella slipped o a pair of black Doc Martin boots before walking over to her dresser for a hair tie Bella quickly began a French braid from the right side of her head to her left shoulder before tying the rest of her hair into a ponytail. Hearing Caroline opening her bed room door to walk out Bella quickly reaches into her jewelry box and pulls out the real moon stone and slips it in her pocket. Catching up to Caroline at the stairs Bella walks down with her to seeing both Tyler and Matt dressed in suits for the dance with Mason leaning against the wall waiting to leave as well. The three teens were only going to stay at the dance long enough to see when the Scooby gang left before heading back to the mansion.

Bella and Mason waited until the teens had left before getting into Mason's truck and driving towards the Salvatore house. Knowing nobody was there Mason easily picked the lock and they traveled down to the basement. Bella held the cell door open for Mason so he could Carry Elijah before casting and illusion on the room that made it look like Elijah still there knowing only when the illusion was disrupted like someone trying to take out a dagger would break it. Bella followed Mason back out to the truck making sure to lock the door so that they wouldn't know it was broken into. Pulling back into the mansion they placed Elijah on the couch before pulling the dagger out and laying it on his chest. Knowing they wouldn't have to try and explain the body on the couch to Charlie or Carol because they would both be working late due to the dance. Bella and Mason sat back and waited for the others to get back and for Elijah to wake up to make their next move.

Two hours later after Caroline and Tyler had come back and change into their own jeans and shirts and had joined Bella and Mason in the living room. Elijah's eyes shot open and e took a deep breath before turning to face the others in the room. Caroline was the first to react to his waking; jumping up she disappeared from the room or a minute only to show back up seconds later with a glass of blood for him. Watching as Elijah sat up and notice the dagger on his chest which he quickly tucked out of sight before taking the glass from Caroline's hand he drank the offered blood quickly when he was finished Bella spoke

"Welcome to the "we don't trust Elena club", our qualification being she had you daggered for two months. The short story of all that has happened is the Scooby gang killed off your witch friends shortly after you were daggered and in just the past few days a man called Klaus has possessed Alaric's body though that will probably be over with sometime tonight since he confronted Elena at the dance a few hours ago. Since you are covered in soot and your suit is burned we figured you would want to change and shower before letting you in on our plan." Bella leaned back in her seat when she finished speaking.

"And my suppose part in this plan of yours is.." Elijah's voice was strong as he spoke.

"Completely up to you, I am going to talk to Klaus tonight to make sure Katherine doesn't get to throw my family into his path like she originally planned. You can come with us and handle whatever issues with him you have or you can stay here until Elena figures out where you are and tries to bargain yet another deal with you that she will most likely not keep." Bella simple shrugged her shoulders when she was done talking and watched as Elijah tilted his head before standing up.

"The change of clothes you were speaking about are where, If you are going to face Niklaus then I will be coming with." Caroline stood up again as he spoke before taking his hand and leading him upstairs to change into one of her uncle's old suits and to quickly shower.

When they came back down the stair a little later Bella could hear Caroline asking him if he new that there were clothes other than suits that would look just as good on him. When he replie that he did in fact know this the group could hear the humor and promise in his voice when he shortly after said that maybe she would get to see that. Motioning to Mason and Tyler Bella stood up and headed towards the door meeting up with Caroline, and Elijah at the bottom of the stairs before they headed out towards the two cars to head towards Alaric's apartment. Bella made sure to ask Elijah if he had been invited into Alaric's apartment after their tour or was she going to have to get him an invite inside. Elijah confirmed that Alaric had invited him inside to go over a few history facts of the town before the dinner party.

Before going into the building Bella place the illusion on everyone in the group and smiled as one by one they could no longer be sensed by the witches or the two vampires that were inside. Having told them and warning Elijah what she was doing and how to act under the illusion until she dropped it. As they reached his floor they ran into the group of witches opening the door moving quickly the group slipped in behind the last female witch.

Bella sat in one of the chairs in the corner and watched as the others moved out of the way Mason and Tyler leaning on the counters in the kitchen area and Elijah standing behind the chair that Caroline was sitting in. The group watched as Katherine was compelled to move and as the large metal box was place before candles were arranged and the warlock and witch took their places for the ritual. Watching as the two chanting the spell Bella's attention was drawn to the box when the flames in the candles and Alaric's aura came forward quickly and he called Katherine Elena before his eyes rolled and he passed out. Bella watched as the warlock got up from knelling and opened the box allowing for a man to step out.

The man stood at five foot eleven and had short but styled dark blonde hair and blue green eyes that seemed to smirk with the man. The core of his aura was as dark as Bella's was. What she found intriguing was how the wolf like aura he had seemed to be chained behind the old vampire one. Acting quickly Bella cast a second illusion quickly making sure that she could interact in it. She held up her hand to th others as the man spoke.

"Now that's more like it," His voice was rich and dark as he smirked at Katherine.

Bella placed the illusion of herself leaning against the door before acting like she dropped the illusion. Her sudden appearance had the attention on her immediately holding up her hands like she was surrendering she spoke.

"Before you try and fail to remove me from the apartment you might want to hear me out.I have some information about the ritual you're going to do." When she finished her sentence the man was standing directly in front of the illusion.

"I already have everything I need for the ritual your information is useless," just as he finished speaking the illusion looked behind hi towards Katherine before looking back at hi and saying.

"So you already know that Elijah is not in fact daggered in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house like they believe him to be." Bella watched as the anger played across his face and he went to grab the illusion.

Instead she dropped both illusions drawing his attention to the others in the room with him including Elijah. Waving her hands towards the couch Bella spoke.

"Have a seat you can catch up with him later, first let's talk about that deal." Bella just watched his feature switch between intrigue and anger as he moved before she continued talking.

"All I am asking for is for you when you complete this ritual o yours is to not use one of y family members or my friend in return we help you with completing it." Bella watched is eyes as he considered her words.

"The family and friend you are bargaining for would be," as he spoke the sentence Bella pointed to the other three in the room.

"That would be the two werewolves in the kitchen and the blonde vampire by Elijah and my aunt and father, nobody else."

Bella watched as the witch moved to join him on the couch as he looked over at Elijah.

"Am I to assume that you are not going to interfere either," he received the answer almost instantly.

"If you can tell me what really happened to our siblings then I will give you my word to not interfere." Elijah kept his hand on the back of the chair Caroline was sitting in.

Drawing the groups attention back to herself Bella spoke again.

"If it helps your decisions on both parts I can tell you now that Mason knows a werewolf you can use and I'm sure that any revenge plan you or I could think up would never compare to actually using Katherine in the ritual she was originally meant to be used in. Also if you check the rock she gave you I'm sure both your witch and warlock can confirm that it is in fact a fake." As she spoke the last sentence Bella slowly took down the illusion on the rock she felt nearby.

Bella watched as the warlock went and retrieved the stone coming back they both cast spells on it only for the illusion to break complete and leave them holding a black stone. Bella watched as Katherine face turned to one of disbelief before she began speaking again.

"When my uncle was being used by her to find it I decided to hold onto the real thing just in case since I doubted it would stay in Mason's possession long and I was right. Katherine and the Salvatore's have been playing a game of hide and go seek with it for a while. I brought it with me to give to you mostly because I also was curious to see if you knew about the second curse that was on the stone." Pulling the stone out o her pocket she tossed it to the warlock before noticing the confusion on both originals faces an in their auras.

Elijah was the one to ask the question this time turning slightly to face Bella.

"What do you mean two curses?"

This time the witch acted chanting under her breath she breathed deeply beore speaking to the brothers.

"She is right but the second curse is the backup it's so that when the first is broken it will keep you from creating other hybrids. I will conferee with the spirits tonight to give you an answer on how to fix it before the ritual love."

Looking Bella in the eyes like he was trying to figure her out Klaus held out his hand for her to shake.

"We have a deal I will have Maddox go with your uncle to collect the werewolf tomorrow," then turning to Elijah. "I give you my word brother our siblings are safe I was planning to un-dagger tem after the ritual and Mikael was found and taken care of." Elijah stared him in the eyes for a short time before nodding his head.

"Until tomorrow then," Bella spoke as she stood up noticing out of the corner of her eye that Elijah helped Caroline stand from her seat.

Once they were outside they grinned to each other before Elijah said his goodbyes wanting to head back to the hotel room he had been staying in. Bella rode back to the mansion with Caroline as the boys took Mason's truck. One they were back home they all headed up the stairs to get ready to sleep before meeting in Bella's room to watch a movie since Charlie and Carol were not yet home. When the movie was over the boys left the room and Bella settled into her bed for a few hours of girl talk knowing that Caroline was dying to gush about her crush on Elijah. When they finally went to sleep both girls had a smile on their faces knowing the town had just gotten way more interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, Happy New Year please review and enjoy :)

Rituals and making new friends

Bella was wondering around the Whitmore College campus looking around to see if this was where she wanted to go for college the next semester or if she was going to be taking online classes. Tonight, was the night of the full moon and the ritual to release Klaus from his curse and over the weekend release her cousin and her uncle from theirs. She was taking a break from the preparation to tour the college so she could make up her mind on her plans for the summer and fall before she completed her GED in the next couple of weeks. It didn't help that since the meeting she felt like she was being watched by couldn't figure out who it was that had even followed her here.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the sounds of scream reach her ears and the sight of a girl's body falling out the window a building over. What really caught her attention was the aura of the vampire that was standing at the window as it was laced with agony and what really got her attention was the aura of the two humans that where coming up behind him that were feeling a mixture of satisfaction and success before knocking the vampire out. Wanting to know what they were doing Bella Moved to the side of the building and became invisible rushing inside she found the two humans dragging the unconscious vampire away. Bella followed them all the way down to what seemed like a hidden area as they opened the doors she could see the cages and other things but before she could follow them into the room to help the vampire she phone went off.

It was a text from Tyler saying that they were ready to get Elena before being chained up and that they would meet her at the boarding h

ouse. Shaking her head at the timing Bella memorized the area and the doors as heading back to the entrance Bella never noticed the red head that now stood by the doors smirking. Pulling up to the boarding house Bella was greeted with the sight of Klaus standing next to Elijah and Mason while Tyler was leaning against a car with Caroline all were looking annoyed with the words coming out of Elena's mouth. Elena as she was talking was standing in the door way with her arms crossed with Stefan and Bonnie behind her as she spoke.

"I had Stefan give me some of his blood if you come anywhere near my friends before tonight and don't leave me alone for the rest of the day I can promise you I will kill myself first before you have the chance at breaking the curse." Bella could just make out the look of furry that was crossing Klaus's face at her words.

Walking over to Caroline Bella tapped her on the shoulder and motioned to the back of the house as Caroline vanished Bella's Magic washed over Bonnie and Stefan as she continued to walk up to the door tapping Klaus on the shoulder and cutting him off before he could speak.

"Relax you and Elijah just stand there and look pretty and watch me and Caroline work." Just as she finished her words They saw Caroline appear behind Stefan and snap his neck as he dropped to the ground Bella grabbed Elena's arm and gave a strong tug pulling her out on to the porch as her illusion started working on Bonnie who had started muttering that it wasn't real to herself. Caroline stepping over Stefan's body spoke after giving Elena a shove closer towards the boys.

"Snapped Damon's neck in the living room so they both should be out of our hair for a while and with your illusion Bonnie should be out of it for a while too." Bella grinned at the blonde before dragging the struggling doppelganger down to Mason who pushed her towards the vehicle to take her to a safe place until the ritual later.

Facing Klaus and Elijah both girls grinned at the looks on their faces Elijah was trying not to smirk having grown use to Bella's personality and Klaus had his head tilted to the side assessing their work. Bella couldn't stop herself from teasing the two.

"What like you don't already know you are two are pretty along with a few other adjectives, besides I stopped listening to Elena's whining months ago, and Caroline's been wanting to snap the Salvatore's necks for a while just to see if they snap out of their puppy dog impersonations."

This earned a smirk from both men as they watched the two join the others in making their way to the sites for the preparation for tonight. Going to the Lockwood mansion Bella, Tyler and Caroline waited for Mason to come back so they could head to the cellars for their last full moon lock up. Heading up to her room Bella changed into an outfit that she was okay with getting dirt in case of trouble Knowing that when it came to the Scooby gang they had their ways of showing up. Changing into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white and blue striped loose tank top which was knotted at the bottom and a jean jacket that had a tan hoodie on the inside. She slipped on a pair of tan wedge boots before throwing her hair up into a ponytail and meeting the others back outside just as Mason pulled up.

Walking towards the caves together Bella was bought out of her musing by Mason asking a question she had been waiting him to ask since she woke up in the hospital that day. "So, I know I ask you this pretty much every time since you were eight but When are you going to stop referring to me as your uncle?"

Bella turned around walking backwards and grinned widely as Tyler and Caroline began snickering beside him. "My answer has not changed, I will continue to call you my Uncle even if we are not related by blood when you believe that you are in fact part of my family. Renee was wrong when I was eight and said the things she did to help your separation from everyone else when she was trying to stop my visits when I was younger. I admit since I woke up you have gotten better at believing you do belong with us and that you don't have to run away from us so I'll make you a deal by the new year if your view has changed then I will stop."

He chuckled before turning her round and throwing his arm over her shoulder as the entered the cellar as Caroline helped the boys into the chains that they still insisted on even though they knew Bella illusions would work. Bella stood by the door with her hand on the wall as she channeled the illusion into the stone walls knowing that it would hold without her present since she was going to be at the ritual. She followed Caroline back out just as the sun disappeared from the sky Placing one more illusion on the entrance that would turn any intruders around. Bella and Caroline meet up with Klaus's warlock Maddox and headed to the quarry. They showed up just as the rings of fire appeared around the three women walking up to the brothers and the witch standing on the outside of the rings. Caroline moved to Elijah's side immediately as Maddox moved towards Greta. Bella spotted the shacking form of a criminal that Elijah found a few cities over bound in the corner having been compelled to sit there and be quite until he was needed .Once Klaus saw that everyone was their he gave his last-minute orders.

"Caroline be a dear and stand by with my brother out of sight just in case the Salvatore's show up. Maddox, you are of course with Greta as the backup witch and Bella I'm sure you can handle the first line of defense if it comes down to it." Bella who had her hands in her jacket pockets reached up and gave him a mock salute and a smirk which grew into a grin just as she felt her illusion on Bonnie being pulled down.

"This is going to get interesting the Bennett witch managed to break my illusion which means I get a rematch." Spinning on her heals Bella skip in her step as she moved towards the entrance waiting for the witch to show up.

Elijah and Caroline moved out of sight quickly having only to wait half an hour and just as Katherine shot up from her neck being snapped, Klaus gave Greta permission to start. Bella tuned out the chanting as it started and the groans from Jules. Her attention was brought to the front when Stefan's body was thrown to the ground accompanied by a stack stabbed into his back. Looking at the corner of her eye she saw Caroline pouting at Elijah which told Bella who had been the one to get there first. Looking back in front Bella rolled her eyes as Elena's whining increased at the sight of her boyfriend on the ground and in pain. To make sure he wasn't going anywhere used her earth gift and watched as vines quickly sprouted around him before wrapping around him and pinning him in place. Just as she was hearing Greta's chanting slow down and the firelight from behind her beginning to dim Bella spotted the form of the witch. Before the witch could make a move to attack Bella reached out and trapped her in another illusion this as the witch started muttering Bella paid attention to Bonnie's magic as it was trying to strip the illusion. Out of the corner of her eye Bella spotted Damon appearing though he made no move to interfere.

Looking over her shoulder Bella caught the last glimpse of Klaus's disappearing grey wolf form as Elijah walked over an instructed Maddox to start the next step as he compelled the human over to start Elena's revival. Bella focused back on Bonnie feeling her stripping the illusion again adding a little bit more magic Bella turned her attention towards Damon as the chanting started. Seeing Bella's attention was on him Damon spoke before he coul be asked any questions.

"I figured I would wait until you did what you were doing since every time you have acted or done something there was always a plan behind it. Plus, I figured I would make sure my brother was okay before skipping town I have already played the two brothers in love with one girl game before and I have no attention of doing it again. "Bella smirked and nodded as Caroline voiced her opinion as she walked over.

"So, did breaking your neck snap you out of it or were you just trying to get under Stefan's skin this whole time." Bella tuned out their banter because she felt Bonnie finally stripping down her illusion and dropping to her knees in her effort, just as Maddox stopped his chanting behind her.

Turning around Bella watched as the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground dead. Pulling her power back from the vines she watched as they unwound from Stefan as Damon walked over and pulled out the stake. Stefan shot up and was gone with Elena's now sleeping form before anyone else could say anything. Caroline wondered over to Elijah to say good bye for the night as Bella turned towards Bonnie and spoke.

"Since Stefan left so fast I thought I should tell you that she's not dead and she now owes the family a debt since he didn't have to insure her survival and we both know you hadn't found the spell yet." After saying her piece Bella walked over to Caroline before they both disappeared and headed back to the cellar.

While waiting for the boy's transformation to end the girls fell asleep only to wake up in the morning to the boys shaking their shoulders. Caroline headed home after telling Bella she would see her for lunch and Bella walked back with the boys joking and playing with Tyler. After taking shower Bella changed into a pair of navy blue jeans with a floral pattern and a red tank top when the sensation of being watched washed over her again. Being cautious Bella moved to her window and began looking outside when she didn't see anyone Bella quickly slipped on the tan wedged heels and grabbed a tan sweater before heading down the stairs the feeling setting her on edge. Bella joined Tyler in the living room where he was playing a video d=game until it was time to meet up with Caroline.

Just before lunch Bella heard a car horn laughing at Caroline's time management skills Bella grabbed her phone before heading out the door and towards the car. When she slipped in side Bella smiled softly as Caroline beamed at her outfit choice. Since it was busy at the grill Caroline had to park slightly farther away walking up to the grill Bella noticed the feeling hadn't left she as just about to ask Caroline to look around when she was grabbed and pulled into the ally beside the grill. As Bella was slammed into the wall and slid to the ground Bella looked up and came face to face with a red head she had hoped to never see again who's red eye gleamed with insanity. Bela noticed that the cold one's aura was like an animal's aura in that it only had two rings but before she could see more differences Bella tried to cast an illusion on Victoria but found it wasn't working as when Caroline tried to step in and help with the threat her neck was snapped. As Bella moved to stand while watching Victoria trying to figure out how to get skin contact to try another illusion Victoria spoke.

"Sweet little Bella it took me a while to track you down and imagine my surprise to not find you human but just like the other vampires crawling around this town. I even made some friends who are more than happy to help me with my revenge." When Victoria finished speaking she disappeared from Bella's sight and Bella had only a second before feeling her neck being snapped.

It was an interesting feeling for the immortal fae to know that her neck was snapped but to be able to watch through her soul at what was happening around her body only seeing the aura like when she had first started her training. She had been warned about what would happen if an attempt would be made since there was no real way to kill a fae unless you removed their heart but since they hadn't been seen in two thousand years much of the information like that was lost with time. Bella looked around studying the auras around her Bella found herself concentrating on Victoria's at first mesmerized at the difference to the others her core ring was a dark purple which normal indicated death and no inclination to the dark or light. Her outer aura was playing her emotions which were much like a human's aura though the color was a light purple. Bella then turned to the aura that her body after an hour or so had been moved towards. It was the aura of the vampire she had seen on campus that day so Bella now knew where she was. Watching as a few human auras appeared nearby but only one really stuck close to the vampire whose aura changed between loneliness and agony. It took two hours before Bella body was moved to another area and the vampire was moved as well and he seemed to be laying down like herself when her vision began swimming. Bella could just make out that she was strapped down to a table as her vision swam as she tried to gain control of her sight.

"Look who joined our session doc I think it's time to test that new creation I gave you before she becomes too aware. You can start your other tests on her after and you can do another test run on your other one after." Bella turned her head towards the sound of Victoria's voice to seeing multiples of the smirking woman and the human who pulled out a large injection needle and headed her way.

Bella started struggling in the restraints as the table was tilted vertically hearing the chuckle she glared at Victoria's swaying figure. She continued to struggle even when told to hold still and hissed when a needle was slammed into her shoulder with the words I told you to hold still ringing in the room. The combined feeling of fire and ice slowly racked her body as the needle was pulled out. As the human scientist moved towards the next syringe Bella watched as Victoria moved to the side of her and a grabbed her chin before whispering.

"It's a combination of poisons with a very small amount of my venom in it though the human adds liquid vervain to it for some reason. I can't wait to see how you react the one behind me started hallucinating about someone named Damon."

Bella didn't drop her glare and used the skin contact Victoria gave her by pushing as much magic as she could into the illusion which had Victoria falling to the floor on her knees. Looking over the head of the now downed cold one Bella blocked out the pain before casting an illusion on the scientist that had him dropping the syringe he was about to use on the vampire and walk towards her. Bella felt the bed being lowered and watched as he removed her restraints before doing the same to the vampire. Sitting up slowly as her body began to shake as the poison and venom spread Bella stumbled over to the table and started searching for a lighter as she dropped the illusion on the human as the vampire drained him dry. Hearing the body fall to the floor Bella turned towards the vampire lighter in her hand.

"You know Damon Salvatore," When the vampire nodded his head slowly Bella continued, " I happen to know where he is at the moment so if you help me deal with the cold one we can burn this place to the ground and I can give you directions on how to find him." Bella watched him tilt his head at her before giving her a charming smile.

"The names Enzo and you have a deal." Bella shuddered with another wave of pain as she watched Enzo approach Victoria and she dropped the illusion just as he removed her head.

Enzo flung the body parts into a pile underneath one of the hanging sheets before moving towards Bella and holding out his arm knowing she would choose to light the fire. Bella leaned down and light the hair first before flinging the lighter into the flam as the body light up. It took only few minutes as she walked to the door leaning on Enzo Bella noticed her sweater on the floor by the door stopping to pick it up Bella smiled when she felt her phone in her pocket. Once they were outside Bella noticed the dark clouds and the sound of thunder as she directed Enzo towards a parking garage for to wait in so she could make her call. Leaning against the wall Bella pulled out her phone noticing the missed calls from Tyler and Caroline after she had come to. Pressing talk Bella tried to control her shaking when Tyler picked up after the first ring.

"Bella talk to me where are you so we can come help." His words were rushed but she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Ty breath ok, I am at Whitmore College and I'm hurt but fine it's not life threating. I had some help getting out so I have a favor to ask you before you and the others come my way can you go get Damon and bring him with the person who helped me really wants to see him again." Bella could hear the sighs of relief on the other end of the phone before Tyler agreed to getting Damon and hung up.

Bella slid down the wall deciding against standing the whole time and smiled at Enzo who joined her. As they waited for her cousin and friends to show up Enzo gave her a few warnings about what to expect the next two or three days. When the two cars pulled up a half an hour later Bella grinned as she was picked up from the ground by Tyler. Tapping his shoulder to stop so she could see Bella grinned at the sight of Enzo and Damon hugging their auras radiating relief. Enzo looked her way as he pulled back slightly from Damon. She waved before telling him to stop by some time after he settled in where ever he ended up with Damon. The pain didn't leave and by the time she was back in her room the hallucinations had started though she was glad they were of her Queen and King though she knew they really were hallucinations since they didn't have auras like everything else. That night Tyler slept in her room with her which proved to be a good thing as she woke up screaming loudly twice though he had her calmed down and lying back down after words Bella still had a fitful sleep.

In the morning when she woke up Bella showered before changing into a pair of ripped light blue jeans and a soft white shirt that had cut out on the sleeves. Not even bothering with her shoes Bella headed down the stairs and out towards the garden. She was still moving slow and the pain was still there but the hallucinations had stopped and she could tell her magic was working over time to heal her because with every wave a pain black veins would spread with it and the pain was receding from certain parts of her body like her legs. She figured by the night it would be only at her back. Sitting down in the grass Bella closed her eyes and channeled a small amount of power into the ground and then opened her eyes to watch as a few flowers began to grow between her fingers as they bloom she recognized them as peonys. Bella continued her game of growing then degrowing her flowers she didn't hear the footsteps of someone approaching until they were sitting down next to her. Braking off the stems of the flowers Bella looked over and smiled when she saw Klaus.

"I overheard Caroline's conversation with my brother, I know how taxing hallucinations can be." As he spoke Klaus brush a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear but through his aura she could tell all that he was not saying like his worry.

"Thankfully those didn't last long and I just have to wait for the pain and the healing to stop." Bell lifted her arm to show him through the slits how she was healing as another wave of pain hit. Looking at his face she could tell that he could also smell the pain and had decided to distract her for a little while. He spoke of how in the next two days the construction on the house they built would be finished and his siblings awakened. He also spoke on how he had gotten a bag of blood out of Elena before the ritual to use on her cousin and uncle and once he used that he would be getting more the next day. They talked for a while longer before Bella spotted her cousin by the door and Klaus left knowing he would see her in better health the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I do not own TVD or Twilight and here's my next chapter as promised the next one should be out within the next two weeks. review :)

Catching up and new tricks

The morning air for that spring day had a slight chill, though Bella didn't seem to notice it as her attention was on the object that was hanging from jabbers nest. The pendent was a plum blossom tree branch with four flowers in sterling silver with a chain connected to each end. The only note attached as a sketch of her face turned upwards with her eyes closed and forget me not in one of the corners in the other corner was Klaus's signature. Smiling at the meaning of the flowers and the shining the necklace was making in the light. Bella slipped it off the nest before putting it around her neck.

Grabbing the picture she placed on top of the small pile of objects she picked up in the woods during her walks. Some were rocks others piece of lost things even glass that had unique colors. Before she headed towards the bath room, trying to ignore the itch in the back of her mind that something she was sensing was different today. After showering and puzzling over what she could be sensing Bella took a deep breath before walking over to her closet. Bella decided on another one of Caroline's favorite outfits and pulled on a soft black dress that had a large floral print and a leather jacket.

Just before she slipped on her shoes Bella's head snapped up in realization and the shoe fell out of her hand. She was home alone so she shouldn't be able to feel Tyler or Mason, as she straightens up to a stand she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she centered herself she realized it wasn't their auras she was sensing but their minds like she had them trapped in one of her illusions. The more she focused on their minds the more she realized she was sensing the other too. She wasn't hearing their thoughts at the moment because she wasn't trying to influence them but she could tell how far away they were and that there was some new members to their town near them along with Elijah, Nik, and Caroline.

Bella knew it was possible but she shouldn't be able to do this until she had a few centuries under her belt. She had also began walking towards her cousin and uncle's presence, Leaving the house without shoes and only her phone in her pocket. As she got closer to the mansion Nik had built Bella decided to see how far this development went.

Pushing some of her magic into Tyler's mind Bella got a glimpse of the room it looked trashed and some of the furniture was defiantly broken but the siblings that were standing across from Nik and Elijah seemed calm for the moment. Deciding to be a little mischievous Bella pushed some magic into everyone in the room.

" Aw I missed all the fun." An illusion of Bella was standing in front of the siblings suddenly before turning to face Nik and Elijah.

"So you know how we all assumed the injection I got a few days ago did nothing to me," She waited for them to nod.

"Well turns out that's not so true and I have no idea what else has changed but I'm going to find out." Bella heard Mason curse before she dropped the illusion and left their minds just in time for her phone to start ringing in her pocket. Picking it up, she started talking before anyone could ask their questions.

"Relax I'm just walking up to the edge of the property now, I know none of you are willing to let me test my gifts without someone their incase something happens." She heard both of her family members sigh before hearing Caroline in the back ground.

"Might as well let his siblings get their looks together before we go and you can fill them in on everything so they can help the three of us in case the power boost is only temporary." Deciding to tease Caroline Bella spoke just as the mansion came into view.

"Please I have yet to meet someone that can keep you from shopping when you think it's needed and if what Nik says about his sister than you might have someone just obsessed with it as you are."Hearing the laughter over the phone Bella smiled as she stepped up to the back door before hanging up and stepping inside.

Just as she reached the door of the room she knew they were in before suddenly being swept off of her feet and finding herself sitting on a couch next to Nik who now had a sketch pad sitting on the arm rest to his left. She only got a glimpse of his siblings as Caroline and Elijah showed them up stairs to change in time for the compelled humans to show up to fix their hair so they could go shopping. She spotted Tyler and mason directing the other hybrids in cleaning up the mess in the other room.

Feeling Nik adjust his position she turned her head to see a please but mischievous grin on his face. Bella tilted her head as if asking what he found so amusing.

"Well love, I just noticed your priority seemed to be off today since you have forgotten your shoes but have remembered the new addition around your neck." As he mentioned the necklace Bella lightly traced it with her fingers noticing his aura and eyes flash showing he was pleased that she liked his gifts.

Leaning further back into the couch Bella closed her eyes and decided to get a feel of how far her new sense reached. As she reached out her mind Bella noticed the Scooby gang immediately though she noticed Damon and Enzo weren't with them so she decided to look for them. She found them shortly after and with a quick peek into their minds found them in Georgia. Feeling no strain she decided to push farther and look for one of Mason's friends who decided to stay a werewolf in Florida. Still not feeling the effects of her exploration Bella noticed a presence that felt familiar. Reaching out to it she noticed it was male and strong in magic though he was sleeping. Just before she decided to poke this presence that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere she was jolted out of her exploration with a hand being placed on her head.

"Caroline said the siblings are about ready to head out so I went and got your shoes and bag." Bella smiled at Mason over the couch before taking her things and slipping on the black leather heeled boots.

The first one down the stairs was the youngest brother standing at six feet tall in a loose pair of dark jeans and a white crew neck. His brown eyes gleamed with mischief as he walked towards them though before he reached the couch the oldest brother appeared next to him. His brown hair that was curled to his shoulders was now shaved on the sides and back and just short enough on top to style. He was wearing and pair of khaki pants and a grey blue button down. He leaned on the door frame and tilted his head his eyes were glued to Bella who returned his stare. Her eyes only left his when she heard laughter from Caroline ring out as she walked down the stairs with the sister whose blonde hair was curled just reached her shoulders and was wearing a white handkerchief dress with a dark brown leather jacket over it. Bella heard the words suits and burned as Elijah walked down behind them shaking his head.

Nik tossed the sketch pad down onto the couch as he stood up before holding out his hand for Bella. As she accepted his hand Bella laughed at his quick introduction before he guided her to the door.

"Bella these are my sibling Finn, Kol and Rebekah. Brothers and sister this is Bella and before you make a fool of yourself Kol I'll save you the trouble, no she is not a witch."

Bella didn't get a chance to see the looks on their faces though she shook her head as Mason quickly caught up to them. The next hour in the car was filed with catching the others sibling up on the technology though Bella noticed that both Kol and Finn where studying her when they had the chance. About half way through the shopping trip Bella noticed that all four brothers were now sitting in an area that they had compelled the shop owners for and where drinking champagne as they waited for their sister and Caroline to say they had enough clothing for at least a little while. Bella set the few bags she had down next to Nik chair when her hand was grabbed and with a light tug was pulled down next to him.

Shaking her head at him she almost fell out of her seat when Caroline stepped up to Elijah and told him they were done shopping and all five men sighed in relief. The trip back to the mansion was filled with banter and a few small fights between the siblings though Elijah seemed to handle defusing those fairly quickly. When they reached the drive way Bella placed her bags in Mason's car before wandering through the house to their back yard. Kicking off her boots Bella wiggled her toes in the grass before wandering away from the mansion slightly. Sitting down on the ground Bella didn't have to wait long as she was shortly joined by Caroline who grinned at before they were joined by the rest of the group. Bella noticed all five Mikaelson siblings were curious at how she was going to test how much stronger she had gotten.

"If Nik and Elijah haven't filled you in yet they have been trying to guess what I am. They have not been able to yet even though they have seen what I can do. A few days ago I was injected with, cold one venom and poison, now as you can see I did not change into a cold one though it seems that having the venom in my system has triggered something since my gifts have increased exponentially. Before the injection the only way my illusions would work would be if I was in the same area as the person I was casting on but as you could tell this morning my range for that has increased drastically since I cast the illusion from my house. My other gift has to do with the outside which is why I'm out here now everyone but you three have seen me do little things because the amount of energy it takes to do the bigger things with this gift would normally take days so I need to find out how much energy it would take now."

Bella watched as understanding passed through the three siblings before taking a deep breath before sitting up onto her knees knowing that she would be standing up pretty soon. Pushing her magic into the ground Bella watched as at first a sapling grew then it continued to grow though it was slightly slower than the flowers Bella push ore magic into the tree she stood and took a step back as the ground was moved with the roots of the elderberry tree that was now her height. Bella grinned as she looked up into the shade of the tree that had begun to flower as the petals rained to the ground and the berries began to ripen Bella stopped the flow of magic. Reaching up she snapped of a cluster of berries before walking around the tree and seeing the look of wonder and awe radiating from the group.

Feeling slightly winded Bella plopped a berry into her mouth before trying to think of a spot she could practice growing more trees because the faster she could grow them and the less tried she would become the better. Moving closer to Nik Bella smiled though before she had a chance to say anything Caroline's phone rang as she pulled it out of her pocket she noticed Elena's name on the screen. She looked at Bella in confusion before swiping the answer but though she didn't have a chance to even say hello before a man's voice rang out for all to hear.

"Hello Caroline, my names Mikael I believe you know my children."


End file.
